VAMOS CORUJAR!
by acquapala101
Summary: O segredo das corujas:elas conseguem ser humanas algumas vezes...
1. corujas vão corujar

VAMOS CORUJAR

_VAMOS CORUJAR!VAMOS!VAMOS!VAMOS CORUJAR!_

_NÃO HÁ NADA MELHOR _

_DO QUE TER UMA CORUJA DENTRO DE SIIII!!_

_RATINHOS A COMER, SAPOS A CAÇAR_

_CARTAS A ENTREGAAAARRRR!!_

_E AOS SEUS DONOS SEEERVIIIRRR!!_

_PORTANTO NÓS DIZEMOS _

_CORUJAS AMIGAS!!_

_SOMOS CORUJAS_

_PORTANTO SABEMOS CORUJAR!!_

_ENTÃO:_

_VAMOS CORUJAR!VAMOS!VAMOS!VAMOS CORUJAR!_

A silhueta dos rapazes cantando e dançando... E se fartando de uísque de fogo... No meio de uma clareira á noite... Grande maneira de comemorar seu aniversário... Ah, se seu dono soubesse que dia é hoje... Arrependia-se de assumir sua forma humana... Esses trapalhões... Preferia não ter aniversário...

Edwiges pendia a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, morta de cansaço... Enquanto, observava Hermes, Errol e Pichí dançando, meio altos, em volta de uma fogueira e cantando a maldita música que eles próprios inventaram: "vamos corujar", que tinha a pior letra da face da terra.

É claro que Edwiges preferia ir direto para o quarto de seu dono e ir descansar, depois de entregar uma carta para o padrinho dele. Mas seus "coleguinhas" resolveram

Assumir a forma humana e a obrigaram a se adentrar no meio do mato perto da toca... Para quê? Para comemorar seu insignificante aniversário com uma festa medíocre!

Aliás, aquilo nem podia se chamar de festa!Dançar em volta de uma fogueira, bêbado, não é nem um pouco uma comemoração digna... Até o Hermes havia embarcado nessa cafonice!e olha que era a coruja mais pomposa que Edwiges já vira...e o pichí então?Muito novo para beber uísque de fogo...Que falta de juízo...Edwiges revirou os olhos para o céu,tentando ignorar a constrangedora imagem que se

Encontrava em sua frente. Pouco tempo depois, ela fixou seu olhar sob o tronco de árvore no qual estava sentada... Sua irritação crescia cada vez mais...a música,cantada desafinada e cada vez mais aguda adentrava seus ouvidos e a atordoava bastante...

"Chega... Eles logo vão parar a cantoria... Vão se mandar... Deixar-me sozinha com meus pensamentos..."

Porém,quando Pichí cantou o refrão "vamos corujar" mais agudo do que das outras vezes,Edwiges sentiu que não ia agüentar. Levantou-se,com o rosto mais vermelho do que nunca e berrou com toda a força de seus pulmões:

CALEM O BICO!CHEGA!ESSA MÚSICA É DE MATAR!SE MANDEM!VÃO EMBORA!!

Todos pararam assustados. O silêncio perdurou na floresta, até Pichí começar a gargalhar compulsivamente, como efeito do uísque de fogo.

Errol se aproximou de Edwiges, cambaleando e gingando, até parar, a meio metro e endireitar-se parecendo exageradamente indignado:

-Mas que caretixe... Desne-xexária... Os jovens de hoje em dia xão muitu rabu-gentus...

Edwiges colocou a mão na testa... E então disse:

-vocês estão acabando comigo... Eu só queria descansar. Eu acabei de voltar de uma entrega que durou dias nesta tarde e aí vocês aparecem e me levam para este lugar sem graça e...

-mas é xeu aniverxáriuuu...-cantou Pichí,rodopiando sobre si mesmo-eiii!!Aninerxáriuu rima cum ordináriuuu,entaum aniverxáriuuu é algu muitu

Ordináriuuu!!

-vocês exageraram no uísque... Quem mandou vocês pegarem as bebidas da casa dos donos do Errol e do Hermes?Coruja quando bebe vira uma porcaria, parece que nunca viram uísque na vida,para agirem deste jeito!PIOR!Coitados dos outros que têm que aturar!Hein?

Hermes começou a rir cada vez mais espalhafatoso. Edwiges colocou as mãos na cintura, lançado um enorme olhar de censura.

Ela falou, com a impaciência chegando ao ápice:

-eu vou embora, viu?Chega de corujas bêbadas...

Hermes, então, agarrou o braço de Edwiges:

-fique aqui, edwixes... Num vá imbora, num. a noite é xó uma quianxa...

Edwiges bocejou e, logo em seguida, sentou-se no mesmo tronco, sonolenta:

-tá,tá,tá bom...eu fico se vocês me deixarem dormir...

-DURMÍ?DURMÍ?Claru que cê podi durmí!!A festa é xua, minha flô!Faiz u que quisé!!-errol disse, enrolando a língua ao falar.

-ótimo!Não façam barulho viu?-e então, ela aninhou-se na grama fofa e, satisfeita por não terem cantado de novo aquela música idiota, caiu em sono profundo.

No dia seguinte,quando acordou,vislumbrou o vulto de seus três amigos. Eles também haviam passado a noite na floresta. Acordaram alguns minutos depois,reclamando de ressaca.Edwiges suspirou e foi buscar água num riacho.Voltou e deu aos três,um pouco da água.

Depois de Pichí bebericar um pouco, fazendo uma careta de dor, ele comentou,um tanto animado:

-Sabe...é legal que nós todos estejamos juntos...

-pois é... -Hermes sussurrou- a propósito Edwiges... Feliz aniversário... AI!Como pude concordar com esta farra desordenada?Estou sofrendo bastante de enxaqueca...UI!Na verdade, achava que este tipo de festa não faria mal e...

Edwiges sorriu amarelo.

-Realmente... Já que estamos todos juntos, podíamos contar histórias uns para os outros... -sugeriu Errol, ajeitando seus cabelos grisalhos.

-HISTÓRIAS?AMO HISTÓRIAS!-berrou Pichí.

-fala sério... -murmurou Edwiges, impaciente.

-deixe-o, Edwiges... -repreendeu Hermes-... Ficaremos deliciados em ouvi-lo, meu caro Errol. Nada como relembrar eventos passados e será uma grande forma de comemorar esse aniversário: reunindo-nos e confraternizando uns com os outros...

-tá!tá!Pode falar Errol!-permitiu Edwiges.

Errol sentou-se e suspirou. Olhou para todos seus ouvintes e começou a contar:

"há algum tempo atrás..."

--

**Esse é um capítulo que serve como introdução. logo haverá mais informações sobre os personagens e histórias sobre eles,por meio das memórias ou contadas por alguém.**

**Primeiramente, estou com um pouco de vergonha por ter publicado essa historinha, mas a achei tão bonitinha e criativa...eu invento cada coisa,viu?**

**Não posso evitar de imaginar coisas meio malucas,tipo essa.A história fala **

**Que as corujas conseguem se transformar em humanos só que secretamente.**

**Eu pensei:se existe animago por que não existe o contrário?(animais mágicos**

**Virando humanos?)**

**A história do Harry será contada por meio do ponto de vista de Edwiges e ETC.**

**Lembrando:não que eu acredite nisso, é só uma brincadeira,portanto não ataquem **

**tanto a minha fic...**

**as caraterísticas físicas de Errol ,Hermes e Edwiges são:**

**Errol(forma humana):cabelos grisalhos e ralos,olhos castanhos,idoso,sofre de dor nas costas e usa óculos,estatura média e magro...**

**Hermes(forma humana):cabelos castanhos escuros e penteados,olhos cinza,alto e magro.jovem.**

**Edwiges(forma humana):cabelos negros(eu não iria colocar brancos XP) ondulados e cheios,olhos cor de mel,pele muito branca,alta,magra e jovem.**

**Pichitinho(forma humana):cabelos castanhos claros,olhos negros,baixinho,**

**magro.ainda é uma criança.**

**Espero que a história não esteja tão ruim assim...nem tão ridícula...mandem reviews para elogiar ou pedir que eu tire a história do ar...vocês é quem sabem...**

**Até mais!**


	2. Pichitinho

Obrigado a todos que leram e me mandaram reviews

**Obrigado a todos que leram e me mandaram reviews!E eu pensando que a história não seria tão boa... É muito bom que várias pessoas tenham gostado. Bom, no último capítulo, Errol iria contar uma história:**

-ta!Ta!Pode falar Errol!-permitiu Edwiges.

Errol sentou-se e suspirou. Olhou para todos seus ouvintes e começou a contar:

"há algum tempo atrás..."

**Capítulo 2-pichitinho**

Todos se inclinaram em direção à Errol, muito interessados no inicio da história. Errol fez uma pausa que gerava suspense, arregalou seus olhos castanhos**, **mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, inspirou e finalmente completou:

"há algum tempo atrás,quando eu tinha uma idade equivalente às de vocês,meus donos trouxeram para mim uma grande entrega. disseram que era para eu levar com todo o cuidado, pois era um presente de aniversário e frágil. então, lancei um olhar para fora da casa e me deparei com uma grande tempestade, cheia de raios, trovões..."

-ah, essa você já contou, Errol... -disse a decepcionada Edwiges.

-isso mesmo. Você não se lembra?Parece até que foi acometido da doença de Alzheimer... -observou Hermes.

-ALZHEIMER?QUEM FALOU EM ALZHEIMER?ISSO SÓ DÁ EM PESSOAS VELHAS!-indignou-se Errol.

-parece até que não se enxerga... _Você já está na terceira idade, Errol-_ observou Edwiges, enquanto Errol se contorcia de raiva.

-ei!-falou pichí, levantando a mão e balançando-a para todos os lados- mas ele não contou para mim!Vocês me esqueceram!Me esqueceram!

-ah, pichí... -falou Hermes- é lógico que no final da história ele vai enfrentar a tempestade e vai entregar tudo direito ao seu destinatário...

-DROGA!-berrou pichí, pisando forte - vocês estragaram o final da história!Estragaram!E agora estou muito TRISTE!!Vocês destruíram minha felicidade!VOU CHORAR!!BUÁÁÁ...

Quando Pichí desatou a chorar, Edwiges colocou a mão nos ouvidos, enquanto Hermes e Errol tentaram fazê-lo parar...

_**Dez minutos depois...**_

Pichí havia ficado rouco de tanto berrar, embora tentasse continuar a chorar. Hermes bufava de raiva e Errol reclamava de dor nas costas.Edwiges fingia estar completamente atenta ás suas unhas como se fossem a coisa mais importante do mundo.

-alguém... Silencia este garoto... -bufava Hermes, quase rezando para que um raio acertasse a cabeça do "sofrido" Pichitinho.

Pichí, agora, retorcia-se como se estivesse dolorido e, de tempos em tempos, voltava a fazer um escândalo...

-er... Garoto... -chamou Edwiges, agora achando que ignorá-lo não iria resolver a situação. Ela teve uma idéia... -eu tenho uma história para contar...

-LEGAL!-pichí pulou como uma pipoca que acaba de estourar na panela-AMO HISTÓRIAS!E VOCÊ TEM UM MONTE, NÃO É EDWIGES?

Edwiges suspirou, tentando manter a calma...

-claro... -ela abriu um sorriso bem forçado que poderia ser notado a milhares de distância-... Seria ótimo contar como você e eu nos conhecemos... Não é?

Ela lançou o mesmo sorriso para Hermes e Errol, esperando que ambos concordassem. Os dois assentiram ansiosos. Valia tudo para calar Pichitinho...

-ÓTIMO!Conta, Edwiges!-pediu Pichí, entusiasmado.

-EU?MAS EU NÃO... -tentou se desculpar Edwiges, mas logo foi cortada por Hermes.

-conte... Afinal, foi a senhorita que deu a idéia...

-É!-concordou o mais excitado ainda Pichí.

-ha, a Edwiges nem deve saber contar uma história direito... Dessa vez a coloquei em maus lençóis... -sussurrou Hermes, lançando um olhar maldoso para Errol.

-Olha, rapaz... Cuidado com a maldade... -sussurrou de volta Errol.

Hermes lançou um sorriso vitorioso para Edwiges. Edwiges lançou um enorme olhar de desprezo para Hermes.

-VAI, EDWIGES!-insistiu, pichí.

Edwiges sentou-se com um ar derrotado.

-está bem... Era uma vez uma coruja pirralha... E eu... é claro... Nós nos conhecemos, ficamos amigos e fim...

-SÓ ISSO??-perguntou pichí, murchando como um pneu velho.

-não foi bem assim, Edwiges... -censurou Errol.

-você quer O QUÊ?Eu nem quero contar histórias... NEM tenho paciência para isso... -Edwiges cruzou os braços, nervosa.

Hermes riu.

-poderia ser ótima contadora de histórias, Edwiges... Você tem o dom de resumi-las... -ele ironizava, enquanto Edwiges deu-lhe as costas.

Errol levantou-se empertigado.

-se ninguém quer contar, eu conto...

Todos fizeram silencio. Errol inspirou o mais profundo que podia e soltou o verbo:

"_no ano passado, o dono de Edwiges hospedou-se na humilde, mas feliz, toca e com certeza, Edwiges veio junto. eles a acomodaram num dos quartos existentes na toca. então, no momento em que fecharam a porta, eu olhei significativamente para Edwiges e o recém-chegado Pichitinho e todos nós assumimos a forma humana. logo depois do ato, Edwiges lançou um olhar de fúria ao novato:_

_-você?!-ela bradou-não acredito que estou vendo você de novo, não depois daquela bagunça no trem!_

_E então..."_

-ESPERA AÍ!-gritou Pichí- achava que ela me lançou um olhar amigo, não de fúria!

Todos lamentaram, decepcionados, a pausa que Pichí fez.

-deixa o Errol contar tudo!A gente ta relembrando!-censurou Edwiges, com as duas mãos na cintura.

-é!Não está vendo que o Errol está contando?-apoiou Hermes, exageradamente indignado.

-só se ele mudar a parte que a Edwiges lançou um olhar do mal para mim, porque ela me ama!-rebelou-se, pichí.

Errol foi em direção à pichí e brigou:

-EU CONTO DA MANEIRA QUE EU QUISER E NINGUÉM VAI INTERFERIR NA MINHA HISTÓRIA!ENTENDEU?

Todos se assustaram com a fúria repentina. Até pichí se encolheu:

-sim, vô... Digo, Errol...

Errol bufou extremamente bravo e voltou a lançar olhares simpáticos para todos os ouvintes, de repente. Então, disse, na voz mais amigável do mundo:

"_e então perguntei:_

_-vocês já se conhecem?_

_E pichí respondeu:_

_-claro que já!Conheci a branquela no trem que leva meu dono até a escola dele!_

_-BRANQUELA?QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE BRANQUELA, SEU...?-Edwiges berrou, mais indignada o impossível._

_-oras!-retorquiu pichitinho, como se ele não tivesse ofendido ninguém- é o que você é, ué!Já pensou em ir mais para praia, se bronzear um pouquinho...?_

_-JÁ CHEGA!-berrou Edwiges chegando ao último limite de sua paciência - qual é o seu nome, tampinha?_

_Eu ri, pois já sabia o quão ridículo era o nome de Pichí..."_

-meu nome não é ridículo!-protestou pichí, quase se requebrando no seu lugar.

-SILÊNCIO!-advertiram Hermes e Edwiges.

-continuando... -disse Errol, entre dentes.

"_depois de Edwiges indagar o nome de Pichí, ele cantou seu nome como se fosse uma letra de música:_

_-PICHITINHO!PICHITINHO!_

_Edwiges mal conseguia segurar o riso._

_-pichitinho?-ela lhe perguntou, com um ar de desdém - pichitinho?Quem foi o desprivilegiado de neurônios que te deu um nome tão retardado?_

_-meu nome não é retardado! _

_-se preferir, chame-o de Pichí- aconselhei-a._

_-NÃO!-retrucou pichitinho - gosto de PICHITINHO!PI... CHI... TI... NHO!-ele soletrou, como se nós fossemos iletrados..._

_Ela o encarou como se ele fosse uma grande piada._

_-ótimo- Edwiges disse -só fique longe de meu caminho, se quiser ser meu amigo... Pichitinho..._

_Bom, nem preciso dizer que Pichi fez exatamente o contrário do que Edwiges recomendou. Ficou pulando em volta dela, fazendo uma espécie de dança da chuva, cantando "AMIGOS! AMIGOS!", o que irritou Edwiges mais ainda:_

_-VOLTE AQUI!VOU TE ENSINAR UMA COISA!_

_Pichitinho fugia, agora, de Edwiges cantando "BRANQUELA! BRANQUELA! SUA BRANQUELA" enquanto Edwiges gritava "PIRRALHO!" para ele e o perseguia incansavelmente. Eu suspirava, cansado apenas de olhar aquela perseguição implacável..._

_De repente, a maçaneta girou e Hermes apareceu, na sua forma humana, deparando-se com a terrível perseguição à Pichí._

_-Pela grande coruja do mundo!-ele exclamou- Edwiges já chegou por aqui feito um tornado!Que transtorno!_

_-é melhor calar-se agora, Hermes- advertiu-o Edwiges - ou vou fazer com você o mesmo que farei com Pichitinho!_

_-o quê?-acho que foi uma provocação do Hermes, não tenho certeza, mas foi o que ele disse._

_Edwiges corou e desviou o olhar para o Hermes e continuou a perseguir cada vez mais enérgica, o Pichí._

_Então pichí gritou o que fez Edwiges parar:_

_-CANSEI DE BRINCAR!VOU SEGUIR O MEU DONO!_

_Então ele tornou a virar uma coruja e escapou pela janela._

_-ah!-exclamou Hermes para Edwiges - já conhece, agora, o Pichí?_

_-sim!Francamente!PICHITINHO!-exclamou Edwiges de volta, furiosa - Ele é tão ridículo como o próprio nome!_

_Hermes sorriu simpaticamente e voltou ao quarto de seu dono. Como coruja, é claro._

_Eu resolvi acrescentar algumas informações sobre Pichí para Edwiges:_

_-foi a irmã do dono dele que deu o inusitado nome..._

_-eu já o conheci... -informou-me Edwiges- pois foi o padrinho de meu dono que o entregou... Ele deveria ter morrido no caminho, isso sim..._

_Eu, surpreendido pela tamanha brutalidade com que Edwiges disse a última frase, tentei dar um sorriso de consolo. Embora, eu estava temeroso por dentro:_

_-esta casa a cada ano, fica cada vez mais cheia de corujas. Tomara, que ele não me substitua como coruja da família,nem na hora das entregas,pois há muito tempo já não possuo o vigor de antigamente...claro não estou caindo aos pedaços,mas desconfio que queiram me substituir...primeiro o Hermes...depois o Pichí...-desabei na cama,desconsolado e até meio paranóico com o novo membro da família._

_-eu duvido muito da competência de Pichitinho na hora das entregas- consolou-me Edwiges- ele é muito novo e inexperiente... E o Hermes... Bem, ele até agora não substituiu você. Ele é apenas a coruja de um dos membros da família, não de toda a família, como você._

_Meu rosto se iluminou como se estivesse sendo atingido por um raio de sol._

_-é claro - respondi, maravilhado-não me substituirão tão cedo.consigo entrar todas as cartas que me aparecem.ainda sou jovem!_

_-quanto a ser jovem, duvido muito... -rebateu Edwiges._

_-o que disse?-eu ralhei com ela._

_-nada... Er... Vamos descer..._

_Depois que pichí voltou do passeio com seu dono,que estava olhando feio para ele,com a cara mais amarrada deste mundo..."_

-MEU DONO NÃO ME OLHA FEIO!MEU DONO ME AMAAAAAAAA!!-pichí berrou, histérico.

-PÀRA, PICHÍ!CALA A BOCA!-brigou Edwiges, aborrecida.

-QUEREM QUE EU CONTINUE OU FICA POR ISSO MESMO?-Errol berrou, totalmente nervoso.

-CONTINUA!-Pediram todos.

"_Pichí virou humano e foi na direção em que estávamos escondidos. ele já ia me saudando:_

_-OLÁ VOVÔ!BOM DIA, BOM VELHINHO!-ele me chamou duas vezes._

_Minha face corou de raiva. Que total falta de respeito!Eu perdi minha compostura:_

_-VELHINHO O QUÊ!VOCÊ DEVERIA ME TRATAR MELHOR!EU NÃO ESTOU VELHO, TAMPOUCO SOU SEU AVÔ, MENINO!ESTOU MAIS DO QUE BEM CONSERVADO!_

_Mas,cada vez que nos irritávamos com Pichí,ele ficava cada vez mais alegre.era inevitável sua falta de noção:_

_-tudo bem!oi,vovô de mentira!_

_Fiquei imediatamente nervoso e chutei a árvore mais próxima com uma vontade enorme de chutar Pichí. Meu pé, então, começou a doer miseravelmente. Virei-me para Pichí com uma vontade louca de lhe dar uma lição..._

_-vamos para casa - ordenou Edwiges - tchau, Pichí!_

_-tchau, Branquela!Tchau Chatolino!(aqui, Pichí se referia à Hermes,pois pichí o achava no inicio bem monótono,a coruja mais monótona que ele já vira)_

_Ambos tremeram de raiva. Mas, agarraram meus braços e me levaram para a toca..._

_Os dias se passaram e Pichí continuou com o mesmo comportamento reprovável de sempre. Agora, ele bagunçava a casa, derrubando todos os objetos ao seu alcance com sua agitação crescente. Ele não parou de nos chamar pelos apelidos (chatolino, branquela e vovô). a situação estava precária:_

_-CHEGA!-desabafou Edwiges, num belo final da tarde de um dia qualquer...- não o agüento mais!Nem o próprio dono o agüenta mais!Viu o que ele fez ontem?Derrubou um enorme vaso delicado da casa e botaram a culpa na pessoa errada!e ele vive me perseguindo,como se nunca visse uma coruja das neves antes!_

_-realmente... - concordou Hermes - o garoto é difícil de lidar!Sempre se intrometendo nas coisas dos outros... O que lhe falta é limite!Postura!_

_-E quantas vezes têm que insistir que não sou o avô dele?-eu participei da conversa- e ele continua com seu erro!É muita indisciplina para uma coruja só!_

_-eu falei para ele que ele deve ser hiperativo e ele nem ligou!ELE GOSTA DE SER UM DOENTE MENTAL!Ele gosta de ser maltratado pelos outros!Parece um masoquista - observou Edwiges._

_-talvez ele nunca tivesse a oportunidade de saber o que era limite, respeito... -tentou amenizar Hermes, talvez bastante chocado com as impressões de Edwiges-... Talvez devêssemos tentar ensinar o que lhe falta para ser uma coruja completa..._

_-ensinar MAIS O QUÊ?-eu indaguei - já tentamos ensiná-lo de tudo e ele NÃO ABSORVE!já é tarde demais!Precisamos é que arrumem um jeito de se livrar dele, isso sim..._

_-SE LIVRAR DE MIM?-para nossa surpresa, pichí saiu detrás da cama, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_-pichitinho, você por aqui?-comentou o bastante assombrado, Hermes._

_Todos nós sorrimos amarelo para o garoto._

_-vocês não gostam de mim... Não me querem mais... -ele se debatia._

_-não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer... -tentei aliviar-... Foi apenas no calor da emoção, eu não queria dizer, na verdade, aquilo mesmo. Entende?_

_-vocês me odeiam... Eu vou ir embora!_

_-Pichí... Não!-Hermes tentou segurá-lo, mas Pichí foi mais rápido. Ele rumou para o andar debaixo._

_-temos que ir procurá-lo... Acham que ele vai fazer alguma... Besteira?- comentou Edwiges surpreendentemente preocupada. _

_-não sei... Vamos procurá-lo!-ordenei meio arrasado com o problema que criamos._

_Nós havíamos quebrado o coração de pichí._

_Nós o encontramos no jardim, carregando uma trouxa de viagem que continha apenas ratos mortos. O paramos, antes que ele pudesse fechar a trouxa._

_-pichí!_

_-desculpa!_

_-nós erramos!_

_Ele não aceitou as nossas desculpas. Fez que não, com a cabeça._

_-vocês pensaram coisas horríveis sobre mim!_

_-não!É claro que... -Hermes tentou falar._

_-sim!Nós pensamos!-disse Edwiges, o que surpreendeu a todos- na verdade, ninguém conseguia entender você, pichí, porque você era tão agitado... Meio inconseqüente e nós não tolerávamos você... Bem, a gente esqueceu que você tinha sentimentos ao dizer aquilo tudo... Mas você é meio invasivo, ah isso é..._

_Realmente, achei que a franqueza de Edwiges iria assustar o garoto, mas, isso o fez se abrir conosco:_

_-eu só queria chamar a atenção de vocês... Por que... Tinha medo que vocês me odiassem e se esquecessem de mim..._

_-bom, se esquecer de você?-eu indaguei- você é bem notável meu caro rapaz, e no fundo, bem lá no fundo, nós gostamos de você..._

_-... Porque, senão, nós não estaríamos tentando te impedir de ir embora... -completou Hermes._

_Pichí abriu o maior sorriso que alguém poderia dar no mundo._

_-vocês... Não querem que eu vá embora?_

_-claro, que não!Poderíamos te amarrar e te amordaçar num tronco para impedir que isto aconteça!Porque,bem,não sei explicar como,nós gostamos de você - disse,sinceramente,Hermes._

_-e você traria uma bela agitação na toca antes que o lugar vire um tédio- comentei._

_Hermes e Edwiges levantaram uma sobrancelha para o meu comentário estranho. Para eles, a paz e o sossego eram muito melhores!E talvez, esse comentário poderia incentivar pichí a fazer mais bagunça. É... Talvez..._

_-mas - disse Edwiges - para evitar ofensas e todo esse mal-entendido tenho que lhe impor uma condição: pare de me chamar de branquela!_

_-ta!- disse pichí._

_-pare de me chamar de chatolino e de bagunçar a casa!-pediu Hermes._

_-vou tentar!-ele disse, disfarçando o riso._

_-e pare de me chamar de vovô, está bem?-tentei pedir-lhe._

_-parar?-disse pichí, contrariado-é que você é velho e aí não dá para evitar... Vovô é legal, não é?E daí..._

_-EU NÃO SOU VELHO!_

_-ta!Ta!Chega!-ordenou Edwiges - antes que eu bata em todos vocês!_

_Pichí olhou, divertido, para Edwiges._

_-é melhor irmos!-eu os adverti-é melhor irmos descansar!E recuperar as energias!_

_-certo - concordou Hermes. E todos entraram na toca._

_Apesar de pichí, viver se esquecendo das nossas recomendações sobre seu comportamento, nós convivemos pacificamente com ele desde aquele dia.ou quase pacificamente..."_

Todos aplaudiram a história.

-bom!-elogiou Edwiges - realmente bom!

-deveria ser contador de histórias!-também elogiou Hermes. Pichitinho ovacionava Errol com entusiasmo:

-viu Hermes?O vovô não está com Alzheimer!-disse pichí, excitado.

-EU NÃO SOU VELHO, NEM VOVÔ!-Errol disse um pouco irritado.

Apesar disso, Errol sorriu satisfeito.

**Aqui vai a segunda parte da história!Espero que esteja tão boa quanto a primeira!**

**Bom, Falar mais o quê?Deixem reviews!**


	3. Hermes

Oi

**Oi!Voltei de novo!Vamos continuar com a história!Aqui está o próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 3 – Hermes**

Depois da história do Errol, reinou o mais absoluto silêncio. Pichí bufava de tédio e não parava de se remexer. Edwiges lhe lançou um olhar de censura, mas não adiantou.

Hermes estava em um estado reflexivo, até Pichitinho empurrá-lo da pedra onde ele sentou. Sem querer, é claro. Hermes chamou a atenção dele e Pichí o ignorou. Hermes desistiu de brigar com ele e mais uma vez, mergulharam no silêncio total.

-Pessoal, é melhor voltarmos para casa- aconselhou Edwiges, com o olhar perdido para a mata.

-É mesmo... -concordou Errol.

Pichí protestou.

-não há nada para fazer aqui!O que você quer fazer no meio desse matagal? -Edwiges indagou, desconfiada.

Pichí pareceu se iluminar como um gigantesco abajur, quando ligado.

-CAÇAR INSETOS COM VOCÊS!!

-não estamos com fome. -respondeu Errol, enquanto Edwiges resmungava sobre o Pichí.

-não é para comer... -retrucou Pichí, cada vez mais animado-... É para esmagá-los!Aí,sai uma gosma verde e melequenta,de dentro deles.É divertido!Daí a gente queima o resto dos insetos...

-Grande perda de tempo. Por que faríamos isso?-disse Hermes, impacientemente.

-você é chato demais, nem sabe brincar!-brigou Pichí. Ele pulou longe do alcance de Hermes, pois este fez uma cara muito intimidadora que parecia dizer "vou surrar você, garoto"

-Não brinque com a comida, Pichí - Errol repreendeu-o.

-Você é nojento. -ofendeu Edwiges.

-Aaaah!!Detesto vocês!!-Pichí cruzou os braços.

-quer saber?Faz o que quiser!-irritou-se Edwiges.

Os três, Hermes, Errol e Edwiges, se afastaram de Pichí e continuaram a andar, até sumirem entre as frondosas árvores da floresta. Ele se viu sozinho e ficou angustiado.

Então, saiu correndo em direção dos seus amigos, berrando e espantando todos os animais da floresta:

-EI!ESPEREM POR MIM!NÃO QUERO FICAR SOZINHO!

Os três olharam para ele, bastante surpresos com seu berro ensudercedor que fora o maior que Pichí já dera em toda a sua vida, com toda a força de seus pulmões. Hermes cruzou os braços em puro sinal de impaciência. Errol aproximou-se do garoto esbaforido:

-Então, não quer mais caçar insetos?Cansou?

Ele lançou um sorriso zombeteiro para Pichí.

Pichí falou meio cansado de tanto correr e extremamente ofegante:

-Não... Era bobagem minha...

-Ótimo!-falou Hermes - já vamos rumar para casa!

-e vamos tarde... -complementou Edwiges, insatisfeita.

-oras Edwiges... -ralhou Hermes - fico totalmente pasmo em verificar, o quanto a senhorita reclama... Parece que está até infeliz com a vida!

-sabe com o que estou infeliz?-respondeu Edwiges irritada- com você!

Hermes ia responder...

-não briguem!É melhor ir parando com isso antes que vire um ringue de boxe!-interferiu Errol-... Ou antes, que minha pressão suba!

Pichí tropeçou nas gigantescas raízes de uma árvore grossa e alta. Todos suspiraram.

-podemos ir?-Pichí perguntou intensamente entusiasmado e mal se agüentando de ansiosidade.

-claro. -falou Hermes dando um sorriso amarelo- partiremos.

E então caminharam pela floresta com a vegetação muito densa, todos se preocupando em pular as raízes grandes e sobressalentes no solo. Errol vinha muito atrás do grupo, muito arfante e vagaroso. Pichí o puxou para frente para que se unisse ao grupo e ele quase tropeçou. Errol fez sinal para que Pichí parasse de puxá-lo e se desvencilhou do alcance do garoto.

-sabe... -falou Pichí, tentando iniciar uma conversa. Ele não parava de pulular-... Eu queria saber se o Errol não tem mais histórias para contar...

-eu?-perguntou Errol. Ele ficara bastante surpreso.

-e por que mais histórias?-perguntou Edwiges, de novo com sua impaciência que ela mal conseguia ocultar. Sorte que todos nem ligavam...

-escute pichitinho... -falou, calmamente e polidamente, Hermes. -Estamos voltando para casa, não teremos o tempo necessário para ouvir uma história do Errol, entende-me?

-não temos problemas quanto ao tempo... -cortou Errol - vamos se sentar,ter uma pausa,pois meus pés estão me matando...

-o quê?Só andamos quinhentos metros!-disse o incrédulo Hermes.

-acha que é fácil andar pela mata, meu jovem?É cheia de obstáculos!

Galhos, árvores, raízes, animais ferozes, insetos nos picando... -justificou Errol.

-eu sei qual é o problema do Errol: é a velhice atacando o coitado... -diagnosticou Edwiges, totalmente provocativa. Ela mordeu os lábios para não rir.

-velhice?Que velhice - lhe respondeu o inconformado Errol - quantas vezes tem que dizer que estou numa ótima idade?Que sou ainda novo?

Todos, ali presentes, reprimiram o riso.

-conta mais uma história Errol... -implorou, de novo, Pichí.

-ah, bem... Minha criatividade para história não está muito boa agora, meu caro amigo-lhe respondeu Errol, sem disposição.

-ah, vai... -pichí insistiu mais uma vez.

-meu caro garoto... -começou Errol, tentando ser gentil com pichí. Mas as palavras se perderam em sua boca.

Todos encararam Errol com alguma expectativa sobre o que ele iria dizer a Pichí, mas ele apenas balbuciou algumas palavras inelegíveis. Então Edwiges encostou-se em uma pedra e falou, com um tom de voz incitativo:

-vocês querem ouvir alguma história, não é?

Cabeças viraram-se em direção á ela. Em poucos segundos, Pichí lhe gritava ordens do tipo "CONTA! CONTA!", enquanto, quase dançava embaixo de uma frondosa árvore de pura excitação em que ele se encontrava, naquele momento. Hermes e Errol,ao contrário,ficaram silenciosos, com um misto de ansiosidade e expectativa cravados em seus rostos.

Edwiges fitou o rosto de seus colegas, deleitando-se da mais pura curiosidade que eles demonstravam ter pelo que ela tinha a um sorriso no canto da boca, fez uma longa pausa, para deixá-los ainda mais ansiosos com a espera. Hermes endireitou-se no seu canto, com a expectativa no limite, o que fez nascer sua impaciência. Mas ele ainda queria ser delicado mesmo impaciente:

-Que história você tem a contar, Edwiges?-ele perguntou, quase trancando os dentes para falar. Ele não poderia suportar a repentina arrogância de Edwiges por muito tempo.

-CONTA!CONTA!-berrava Pichí cada vez mais estridente.

Edwiges finalmente falou meio cansada de fazer tanto suspense:

-Lembra Hermes?Daquela vez que o seu dono...

O rosto de Hermes tingiu-se de vermelho. Já pelas primeiras palavras da frase emitida por Edwiges. Ela nem precisou completá-la para entender que tipo de história estava se referindo. Hermes inspirou profundamente e vociferou:

-aquela história?Nem pensar, Edwiges!Não poderei permitir que a senhorita dê autorização ao Errol para contá-la e ficar me fazendo relembrá-la.

-que história?-os olhos de pichí se arregalaram de curiosidade. Devia ser humilhante para Hermes não querer contá-la.ou algo de errado que ele fez.poderia ser engraçado.então ele repetiu a palavra já tão gasta em sua boca-CONTA!

-o Errol não vai contar-negou Edwiges,desinteressada dos inúteis protestos de Hermes - sou EU quem vai contar a história para o Pichí.

O rosto de Hermes se contorceu de raiva.

-VOCÊ!VOCÊ NEM SABE CONTAR HISTÓRIAS DIREITO, SUA... SUA ARROGANTE!FÚTIL!INÚTIL!-ele cuspia todas as ofensas que conhecia e que vinham á sua cabeça. Menos sem ser palavrões, é claro.

Edwiges lhe lançou um olhar displicente. No fundo estava feliz por tê-lo provocado, despertado sua fúria.

-JÁ BASTA DESSA CONFUSÃO!-berrou Errol. As rugas dele se agravaram em seu rosto - Edwiges, se Hermes não quer que alguém conte essa história, tudo bem. Eu poderei contar finalmente aquela em que enfrentei uma tempestade... De raios, trovões... E chuva forte...

Edwiges tratou de botar uma expressão indignada em seu rosto:

-por que eu não posso contar?Contarei, mesmo se o Hermes não quiser...

Hermes bufou de raiva. Por que ela tinha que relembrá-lo daquele pequeno deslize?Para vê-lo infeliz?Era isso?Ela o odiava tanto assim?Se for assim ele também a odiava...

Edwiges levantou-se e foi para o centro do espaço onde o grupo se encontra, disposto em um círculo. Então ela se dirigiu a um Hermes bufante:

-Não se preocupe. Todo mundo erra. E depois isso é até engraçado de se lembrar...

-engraçado de se lembrar?-repetiu Hermes quase explodindo como uma bomba, de tão nervoso que estava - só se for para os outros,porque, para a própria pessoa não há nada que faça rir numa história como aquela!-e então murmurou para si mesmo, corado de raiva: "desprezível!"

-típico de gente que não aceita seus próprios erros nem sabe rir com eles...-Errol mudara de idéia.estava querendo ouvir alguma história e agora estava a favor de Edwiges - prossiga,Edwiges...

Hermes cruzou os braços, derrotado. A fala de Errol foi seguida por um grito de entusiasmo de Pichí: "É! VAI EDWIGES!"

Edwiges, ainda em pé, começou a sua narrativa, vitoriosa:

"_não faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu. foi no ano retrasado. num bar chamado O caldeirão furado. Num dia qualquer, todos estavam hospedados lá, na parte de hospedaria do bar. meu dono e os donos de Hermes e Errol,desceram para jantar.sendo assim,eu voei até o quarto do Errol e do Hermes.então nós nos transformamos em humanos.percebi que o Errol parecia bem mais bronzeado:_

_-Errol, o que aconteceu com você?Você parece... Mais... Mais... Queimado._

_Então, Errol sorriu:_

_-acompanhei meus donos numa gratificante viagem pelo Egito. -ele dizia-o sol de lá é muito forte,você sabe,teve uma vez que quase morri desidratado. Mas, foi ótimo. Maravilhoso. O Egito me deu uma nova energia... Sinto-me revigorado, jovem!_

_Eu sorri educadamente, enquanto Hermes nem parecia ligar para o que o Errol contava._

_-que bom, Errol!_

_Errol aproximou-se de mim e sorriu:_

_-você também deveria ir para lá, sabia Edwiges?-ele continuou-o sol de lá é magnífico! Você poderá pegar uma corzinha, se quiser!E está mais do que precisando!"_

-CONCORDO!-berrou Pichí, levantando a mão.

O rosto de Edwiges se contraiu de raiva.

-ninguém pediu sua opinião!Por que se fossemos pedir, nós...

-Pichí, por que você tem que ser tão intromissivo?-intercedeu Errol - É só uma história. E as pessoas deveriam ficar quietas para ouvi-la. Isso é uma forma de respeito e o que você fez foi o contrário: aquilo era muito mal-educado...

Hermes bufou, mais recolhido no seu canto.

-mas... Mas... -falou Pichí-... Só queria ajudar a Edwiges... O Egito não faria bem a ela?Adoraria ver como ela é toda queimada de sol... E ela está muito branquela e...

-ai!Chega, Pichí!-vociferou Edwiges - podemos continuar ou não?senão ficaremos o dia inteiro!

Pichí murmurou:

-claro...

-ótimo!-Edwiges se ajeitou de novo- vamos terminar de contar, então...

Ela pigarreou e recomeçou:

"_eu lhe lancei um olhar de censura, mas, logo, o comentário de Errol havia sido esquecido. Hermes perguntou:_

_-e então Edwiges?Como passou seus dias?_

_-o melhor possível que se pode passar lá- respondi, num tom desagradável - Você sabe como é aquela casa em que meu dono fica por alguns tempos:nem sei por qual motivo,mas ele tem que me deixar,na maior parte do meu tempo,presa numa gaiola,como se lá fosse uma cadeia.pior foi no ano passado.e eu tenho certeza que lá, naquela casa,ele é muito infeliz._

_Hermes se boquiabriu e depois tentou me consolar com um sorrisinho._

_-mas, agora, você está aqui. -falou Errol - e aqui você poderá se divertir à beça conosco!_

_-poderíamos jogar esse jogo, talvez... -sugeriu Hermes, tirando um jogo de xadrez da mala de uma das pessoas da família dele._

_Eu ignorei o que ele estava sugerindo e perguntei sobre outro assunto:_

_-E você, Hermes?_

_-hem?-ele indagou, bastante surpreso._

_-como foram os seus dias?- continuei a perguntar._

_Hermes largou o jogo de xadrez na cama e empinou-se, como só ele poderia se empinar, todo. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e fez alguma espécie de suspense. Eu estava pronta para lhe dar as costas, quando finalmente ele respondeu:_

_-o que você acha?Também viajei para o Egito, é claro. Era um calor quase sufocante, mas, o mais importante do passeio foi o acúmulo de novas sabedorias sobre a civilização antiga... Fiz todas as minhas anotações e impressões sobre lá... -ele apontou para o que deveria ser o diário de viagem dele-... a propósito,você sabia que a pirâmide de Quéops...?_

_BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ... Ele não parava mais de falar!"_

-ESTÁ ME OFENDENDO, EDWIGES!-Hermes se levantou, vermelho, e invadiu o centro do círculo, que o grupo formava,ficando parado,de pé,na frente de Edwiges.

Edwiges levantou uma sobrancelha:

-calma aí... Mas que paciência... -ela ironizou.

Hermes bateu o pé no chão e falou com um tom de voz vingativo:

-vai se arrepender, Edwiges... Ouviu?Vai se arrepender... -ele retornou ao seu canto.

-POR QUE VOCÊS BRIGAM TANTO?-perguntou, quase berrando para a floresta inteira ouvir, o entusiasmado Pichí - NÃO QUEREM FAZER AS PAZES?

-ela sempre começa!-Hermes apontou para Edwiges, com um tom acusador.

-acho que vou ignorar isso!-desabafou Edwiges, impaciente.

-FAÇAM AS PAZES!-ordenou Pichí - ABRACEM UNS AOS OUTROS E DIGAM QUE SÃO AMIGOS!

-eu não vou fazer isso!-bufou Edwiges, repelindo Hermes.

-nem eu!-retrucou Hermes, olhando fixamente para Edwiges, como se quisesse fulminá-la por meio de seu olhar.

Pichí ficou chateado.

-não fique assim, Pichí - consolou Errol - ignore-os, eles vão fazer as pazes se quiserem. Ninguém pode obrigá-los.

Pichí parou de insistir: arrumou outra coisa para insistir:

-conte-me o resto da história Edwiges... -ele a ordenou-... Antes que eu fique muito bravo com você e afunde sua cabeça na terra.

Edwiges ficou indignada.

-peça "por favor"!-ela pediu, enquanto, seus olhos se estreitaram na direção dela.

Pichí não pediu apenas um "por favor,":

-POR FAVOR!POR FAVOR!POR FAVOR!POR FAVORZINHO...!

-ta, já chega!-ela o reprimiu.

Pichí abriu um enorme sorriso, quando ela continuou:

-pulando a parte chata e maçante da história...

"_Depois de Hermes alardear maravilhas sobre o Egito, com seu discurso adorável e curtinho, o que deixou todo mundo cansado, ele finalmente parou.mas continuou a falar agora,sobre outra coisa:_

_-vocês não vão acreditar!Meu dono foi nomeado monitor-chefe da escola inteira!Pelo que ele falou, parece ser maravilhoso!É um grande cargo de liderança!Eu sempre soube que ele era o melhor!Não era óbvio que ele conseguiria?Quero dizer..._

_-tudo bem, Hermes!-eu o interrompi. Quem estaria interessado sobre o que o dono dele fez ou deixou de fazer?-sorte para ele!_

_Eu tentei abreviar o discurso que o Hermes estava querendo fazer. E deu certo._

_-fico grato... -ele falou, emocionado. Se bobeasse, até iria começar a chorar._

_Então, Hermes retirou algo do bolso, algo que fez o meu sangue e o do Errol também, tenho certeza, congelar..._

_-olhe, esse é o distintivo que os monitores-chefes usam. Não é belo?_

_O distintivo reluziu quando Hermes o ergueu em direção á luz do lustre do quarto. Ele não era nada mal. tinha listras vermelhas e amarelas e estava escrito "Percy Weasley: monitor-chefe,grifinória" e era dourado._

_Meu queixo caiu, mas não era por causa da beleza do distintivo... Eu apenas consegui falar:_

_-você está louco?_

_-roubou esse distintivo do seu dono?Você o roubou!-Errol falou o que eu iria dizer. Ele também estava pensando a mesma coisa._

_O sorriso de Hermes se desfez com a mesma rapidez de um raio. Ele ficou bastante ofendido:_

_-roubar?Eu não roubo!Eu iria devolver ao meu dono!Só peguei para mostrar a vocês o quanto que ele é belo!Mas como vocês não gostaram do distintivo e estão pensando coisas horríveis sobre mim, eu..._

_-desculpe-eu disse, para ele ficar um pouco menos ofendido - mas, é falta de educação pegar os pertences dos outros, não acha?_

_A cara que ele fez... Só faltou me surrar. Mas ele se restabeleceu e disse, no tom de voz mais arrogante possível:_

_-eu não cometi um erro, ao pegar esse distintivo do quarto de meu dono. Sou a coruja dele, portanto sou autorizado a pegar os pertences dele e os expor para vocês. Principalmente algo tão belo e maravilhoso como este. Ele iria me agradecer, eu sei que ele iria. Além do mais, irei devolvê-lo para ele, normal, intacto, como ele está. E eu sei que ele confiaria isso a mim!Ele confiaria minha vida a ele!Eu sei!_

_Hermes começou a inflar de orgulho... Estava vendo a hora que ele iria explodir... Não!Brincadeira, Hermes!Não me olhe assim!Vamos continuar!Juro que não farei mais isso!_

_Errol balançou a cabeça, mais aliviado de ter ouvido aquilo do Hermes:_

_-besteira, Edwiges!Hermes sabe cuidar das coisas!ele é um garoto responsável!e ainda,mais do que tudo,muito honesto!_

_Tudo bem... Quero dizer, não deveria ficar preocupada com um distintivo idiota!Brincadeira de novo, Hermes!Não me olhe assim, ta?O distintivo não era idiota, melhor assim?Posso continuar, de novo?Ou não?Ah, nem ligo para você, vou continuar querendo ou não, okay?Então, recomeçando!_

_Eu soltei um pequeno suspiro ao ouvi-lo falar do Hermes assim, pois parecia que ele era o maioral e tudo..._

_Hermes olhou para o distintivo como se estivesse olhando para um filho. Ele passou a mão lentamente sobre a parte escrita do suntuoso distintivo. Só faltou beijá-lo, o que eu não duvidava que houvesse poucas probabilidades disso acontecer._

_Errol armou o tabuleiro de xadrez sobre a cama e começou a brincar, solitário e silencioso, com as peças. Eu larguei Hermes namorando com o distintivo do dono dele, por que aquela visão me embrulhava o estômago e fui jogar xadrez com o Errol..."_

-Edwiges... -pichí interrompeu a história.

-hã?-Edwiges respondeu, sem a mínima vontade.

-Você sentiu ciúmes do distintivo?-perguntou Pichí, sem jeito. Mas, logo, ele perdeu a vergonha e sorriu maldosamente- por que todo mundo dava atenção para ele, o Hermes o amava e por que você chamou o distintivo de idiota e ele te dava vontade de vomitar, só por que ele era mais bonito do que você e muito mais descolado?

Edwiges sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha. Ele poderia ficar quieto pelo menos uma vez na vida: perdeu uma grande oportunidade:

-VÁ... PLANTAR... BATATAS!-ela gaguejou. Por que ela nunca havia esbofeteado o Pichí antes?-ciúmes?EU?E DE UM DISTINTIVO?VOCÊ ESTÁ VIAJANDO!VÁ EMBORA E VÁ CUIDAR DE SUA VIDA, SEU MOLEQUE!

Todos riram ao ver Edwiges desconcertada. Hermes riu mais alto ainda. Pichí não foi embora, como Edwiges queria.Ele olhou para outra direção e ficou imóvel,como uma estátua.

-esqueça isso - disse Errol - Esqueça isso, querida... e vamos voltar para a história!Sem mais interrupções, ouviram?Foi muito mau o que fizeram com ela!(essa frase ele gritou principalmente para Pichí) sem mais interrupções!

Edwiges recomeçou, embora estivesse ardendo de raiva.mas,á medida que foi contando,a raiva ia se extinguindo:

"_Hermes desistiu do distintivo e começou a observar eu e o Errol na partida de xadrez. bom,perdemos a noção do tempo.Aí,eu ouvi o barulho das escadas se rangendo.Eram passos e vozes altas,conversando animadamente.entrei em pânico.berrei,quase passando mal:_

_-NOSSOS DONOS ESTÃO CHEGANDO!_

_Como poderia se previr Errol quase teve um infarto. Saiu correndo, alterado, por todo o quarto e quase iria desmaiar. Hermes ficou parado, em estado de choque, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido demais. Eu, na pressa de sair do quarto, fui direto ao corredor. Empurrei todo mundo para sair do caminho._

_Não pensei na possibilidade de ser pega, pois se eu parasse para pensar, realmente seria pega. Errol lembrou-se que estava no quarto certo e virou coruja. Hermes saiu do seu estado de choque e finalmente tomou alguma atitude: saiu correndo logo depois de mim. Ele estava tão transtornado que quase errou o quarto. Eu não vi se ele entrou no quarto correto, pois logo que entrei no meu quarto, fechei a porta. Respirei fundo, cansada e virei coruja de novo:_

"_pois é, Harry, acho que vou entrar no quarto. tenho que dar o tônico ao Perebas.Depois vou descer de novo,para ver se afano mais sobremesa da cozinha.e você,Harry?"_

"_vou ficar no meu quarto. lembra que devemos fazer o dever de transfiguração, hoje?"_

"_Espero que Fred e Jorge não tenham mexido com meu distintivo. senão ficaria muito decepcionado com eles. preciso poli-lo toda noite."-era o dono do Hermes falando. Alguém duvida que fosse ele?_

"_ta, Percy! se ele falar de distintivo outra vez,juro que mato ele,Harry!"_

_Como era de se esperar o meu dono e o amiguinho dele entraram no meu quarto e me viram normal, como coruja. Nem ligaram. Eu fiquei aliviada. Harry me serviu de algumas sobras, bem saborosas, do jantar dele. E então ouvi..."_

-FIM DA HISTÓRIA!-Hermes anunciou, repentinamente.

-MAS NÃO ACABOU!-protestou Pichí, quase avançando em cima dele - EDWIGES OUVIU ALGO!

-Fim da história!-repetiu Hermes, autoritariamente - Chega!Não há mais nada para se ouvir!Tudo vai ficar chato daqui para frente!Entenderam?Vamos embora, vamos voltar para casa!AGORA!

A última frase ecoou tão forte que alguns pássaros saíram das árvores, assustados.

-Hermes... - Errol começou - só por que você não gosta da parte seguinte, não significa que os outros não possam ouvi-la...

-chega!Acabou!Eu não vou a deixar continuar contando!

Ele olhou ameaçadoramente para Edwiges.

Edwiges não se intimidou com o olhar de Hermes. Ela foi em direção á ele e o empurrou, o rosto vermelho de raiva,com uma vontade imensa de ter feito aquilo antes:

-ESCUTA AQUI!VOU CONTINUAR SIM!O PICHÍ QUER E O ERROL QUER!POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO?SÓ POR QUE UM IDIOTA MIMADO... POIS É!MIMADO!-ela pronunciou a palavra com mais força quando Hermes fez uma careta-NÃO DEIXA NINGUÉM OUVIR OS OUTROS, EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DE CONTAR!VOCÊ VIVE COBRANDO RESPEITO DOS OUTROS, POR QUE OS OUTROS NÃO PODEM TER O SEU RESPEITO?PARE DE SE ACHAR O REI DAQUI, HERMES, VOCÊ NÃO É!E NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR FAZER OS OUTROS PARAREM DE FAZER O QUE ELES QUEREM!

Hermes começou a inflar de raiva, indignação. Ele estava cheio de ser humilhado por Edwiges:

-ESSA É A MINHA HISTÓRIA!

-SUA HISTÓRIA?NADA!NOSSA HISTÓRIA!

Ela sublinhou bem as últimas palavras.

Os dois se olharam fixadamente um para o outro,como se tivessem tentando se fazer desaparecem,apenas com o olhar.Era como uma batalha em que era proibido desviar o seu olhar.estavam lançando cada vez mais desprezo e mais ódio para fora.Apenas pelo olhar.

Errol disse:

-se ele não quer... Tudo bem... Eu acho que isso está indo longe demais...

-não, Errol. -falou Edwiges, sem desviar o olhar para o Hermes - eu vou contar a nossa história. Só por que ele está com vergonhazinha...?

-ótimo!Vou embora!Vou para casa!-falou Hermes, aborrecido. Ele finalmente desviou o olhar-não vou voltar aqui e nunca mais dirigirei minha palavra a vocês!

-NÃO, HERMES!FICA!-implorou Pichí, enquanto Hermes se virava para ir embora.

Ele foi.Mas,aconteceu algo inesperado:Hermes subiu em uma árvore para espiá-los e tudo era mentira dele.todos o viram.mas,ninguém foi falar com ele.ignoraram-no:

-UFA!Que barraco!-Errol esborrachou-se no chão, quebrado.

-HISTÓRIA!HISTÓRIA!-gritava Pichí.

Edwiges sorriu:

"_... e então ouvi algo... era um som estridente... doía nos ouvidos... era um grito:_

_AAAAAAAAAARREEEE!!_

_Harry e o seu amigo ficaram chocados, no inicio. Mas, saíram em disparada até o local do grito. Eu, que não sou boba, nem nada, voei para mais próximo da porta aberta, para enxergar a bagunça: as portas dos quartos do corredor abriram-se,os donos do Errol foram os primeiros a chegar no local,que era o quarto do Hermes!Livros voavam para todas as direções, eram arremessados contra um vulto!O vulto se foi!As pessoas que corriam para o quarto não conseguiram vê-lo!Na verdade, se eu não fosse tão esperta também não iria conseguir e mal deu para observá-lo direito!_

_Saiu do quarto, um garoto, praticamente histérico, desarrumado, descabelado, tendo uma síncope!Era o dono do Hermes que estava quase passando mal, no meio do corredor!Ele arremessava livros, pergaminhos, tinteiros, penas, para a direção do vulto!Só que ele já tinha ido embora..._

_-FILHO!FILHO!PERCY QUERIDO!O QUE HOUVE?-a dona do Errol berrava. Acho que também iria ter uma síncope, junto com o filho._

_-PEGA LADRÃO!PEGA!-o garoto berrava, transtornado, quase a ponto de ir para o hospício._

_Dois garotos, ambos idênticos, morriam de rir, perto da mãe. Mas, só bastou ela lançar um olhar de censura, que os garotos se esforçaram para parecerem sérios.._

_-Ele precisa de uma água com açúcar, Molly!-o também dono do Errol, alardeava. - leve-o para o bar!Leve-o para baixo!_

_-MÃE!MÃE!-berrou o garoto sem fôlego - UM HOMEM ATACOU MEU QUARTO!ELE INVADIU!EU O VI COM O DISTINTIVO NA MÃO!ELE QUERIA ROUBAR O DISTINTIVO, MÃE!ELE QUERIA!_

_Essa não!Poderia ser o Hermes na forma humana!Mas, ele não seria tão descuidado, não é mesmo?_

_Um dos garotos idênticos ria, enquanto dizia:_

_-é mesmo, Percy?Toma cuidado!Parece que ele também quer ser monitor chefe!E um monitor chefe ilegal!Que falta de gosto, não é mesmo?E o distintivo nem era a última moda de Paris!_

_-Eu acho que não! Vai ver ele queria vender para o mercado negro!Para ser transformado em cinzeiro!Francamente, se fosse um cinzeiro, o distintivo seria bem mais útil!-falou o outro garoto idêntico._

_-É E. -recomeçou o outro._

_-JÁ CHEGA!FRED E JORGE!VÃO PARA O QUARTO!-a dona do Errol ordenou._

_-mas, mãe... O que fariam de útil com um distintivo de monitor?-perguntou a filha mais nova dos Weasleys._

_-Bom, se o roubo tivesse mesmo ocorrido, o Percy nem precisaria mais polir seu distintivo!-caçoou o amigo de meu dono - EI!PERCY!E se o cara quisesse polir para você?_

_-RONALD!PARE VOCÊ TAMBÉM!-ralhou, de novo, a dona do Errol._

_-e agora, mãe?E agora?-murmurou fracamente o garoto "atacado"-temos que chamar a polícia!Todo o ministério da magia!_

_-Vocês não acham que foi Sirius Black, não foi?-perguntou outra garota, de cabelos crespos s e castanhos, bem preocupada. Ela também era amiga de meu dono._

_-SIRIUS BLACK?-o garoto transtornado a sacudiu - SIRIUS BLACK?NÃO!PIOR DO QUE BLACK!ELE PODERIA PARECER UM HOMEM DE BEM EM OUTRAS CIRCUNTÂNCIAS, SÓ QUE ERA DESONESTO!LADRÃO!UM PSICOPATA!_

_O meu dono teve que afastar a amiga dele antes que ele a sacudisse mais._

_-venha, Percy -falou o dono do Errol- tem um homem do ministério que cuida da segurança hospedado aqui, você poderia dar a descrição física do criminoso..._

_Ele arrastou o coitado, pois este mal podia se mover. Os garotos idênticos faziam caretas pelas costas dele. Harry puxou o amigo dele e ambos foram para o meu quarto, enquanto a dona do Errol mandava todos irem dormir, nos quartos de cada um._

_Harry trancou a porta:_

_-o que você acha da invasão do quarto do Percy?-ele perguntou._

_-pode ser invenção dele, ninguém roubaria um distintivo, poderia ser para chamar atenção do papai e da mamãe... -respondeu o melhor amigo dele._

_-você acha que ele seria capaz de inventar uma coisa dessas?_

_-sei lá, cara, a essa altura, não to a fim de pensar em mais nada. -respondeu, displicentemente, o amigo._

_-você acha que Sirius Black pode ter entrado lá?_

_Os olhos do garoto arregalaram-se:_

_-Sirius Black?Não!É claro!O caldeirão furado está fortemente vigiado, não é?Teriam pegado ele!E por que ele viria para cá?E tem mais: o Percy falou que não era ele, na certa, era um bruxo bisbilhoteiro ou tarado, que gosta de mexer nas coisas dos outros ou coisa igual, não é?_

_-É... Tem razão..._

_Meu dono pareceu tão perdido em pensamentos e tão preocupado!_

_Meu dono me soltou para que eu pudesse dar um breve passeio pelo beco e perto do bar. Passando por fora das janelas. Eu voei por todo o beco, preocupada em caçar algum rato, apenas isso. Ao passar por uma das janelas do bar, numa janela bem escondidinha, eu ouvi um choro. Meu coração partiu-se, mas eu não estava com vontade de espiar. Retornei ao meu quarto._

_Na manhã seguinte, não haviam encontrado nenhum indicio do ladrão, então, até o próprio garoto que teve o quarto invadido convenceu-se de que era fruto da imaginação dele, embora seus irmãos não parassem de fazer piada sobre o ocorrido. Tudo parecia normal. Mas, não estava._

_Eu contei todo o ocorrido ao Errol e fomos procurar o Hermes para ver se estava tudo bem com ele. Só que ele sumira!Fomos encontrá-lo na despensa, se desmanchando em lágrimas, embaixo de um pedaço de presunto defumado:_

_-Hermes?Tudo bem?_

_-Hermes?_

_-saiam daqui!-ele ordenou, não querendo que o víssemos assim._

_-algum problema?-eu perguntei a ele._

_Ele negou, mas nós insistíamos para que ele contasse, então ele falou:_

_-meu dono!Ele me expulsou do quarto, ontem à noite!_

_Meus olhos arregalaram-se. Não estava tão surpresa, pois eu suspeitara do Hermes, embora eu nunca tivesse pensado que ele poderia errar daquela maneira!Justo ele, que sempre se arriscava menos do que os outros!Ele assumia a forma humana poucas vezes, muito menos do que eu ou o Errol:_

_-foi você que fez aquela bagunça, ontem?-eu perguntei, meio decepcionada._

_-foi... -ele soluçou._

_-meu Merlin!-exprimiu Errol._

_- e agora ele não me ama, nunca mais!_

_-Hermes! - eu e o Errol berramos, enquanto ele virava coruja e saía pela minúscula janela da despensa._

_Suspiramos e, pouco tempo depois, saímos da despensa._

_Nós vimos como o comportamento de Hermes mudou em relação ao seu dono. Certo, ele estava magoado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia sentir raiva e essa raiva o aconselhava a retribuir toda á mágoa que o seu dono criou._

_Como corujas, nós estávamos na mesa de refeições, eu perto do Harry e Errol perto dos seus donos. Hermes, pelo contrário, estava mais afastado o possível do dono dele e sentado perto dos gêmeos. Depois da refeição da família, o dono de Hermes dirigiu-se a ele:_

_-Hermes?Poderia me enviar esta carta?Você sabe para quem é..._

_O dono dele corou e olhou nervosamente para os gêmeos, talvez receoso que eles pudessem ouvir alguma coisa. Hum, uma carta secreta!_

_Hermes olhou friamente para seu dono, justo ele, que adorava endeusá-lo. Do jeito que ele lhe lançou o olhar, eu já estaria correndo para longe do alcance dele. Porém, os humanos não conseguem compreender direito os sentimentos das corujas, vocês sabem como é... Hunf!Humanos..._

_Hermes virou as costas para ele. Era uma atitude inesperada!Ele nunca havia tratado, assim, o seu dono!O dono dele esbravejou:_

_-Qual é o problema, Hermes?-Ele finalmente havia notado que Hermes se distanciara - Qual é a neurose?Hein?É algum novo transtorno mental das corujas?Ou você já ficou surdo,sendo tão jovem?_

_Ele deveria saber que nunca deveria tratar corujas orgulhosas, como o Hermes, com ofensas do tipo "você é doente mental!" ou "você deve ser surdo", pois se eles já ficam bravos com isso se estão calmos, imagina como devem ficar se estão nervosíssimos... Que tolo, não é?O Hermes chegou ao limite do seu ressentimento:_

_-AI!_

_Ele bicou a cara do dono e o arranhou nos braços. Saiu voando depressa e muito raivoso. Eu ouvi risos, enquanto o dono estava ainda gemendo com o ataque surpresa:_

_-IH, Percy!Se nem a sua coruja te obedece como monitor chefe, imagine as crianças do primeiro ano!_

_Era um dos gêmeos, enquanto o outro se matava de rir dizendo "abaixo Percy! nenhum ser vivo do planeta o aceitará enquanto ele for monitor chefe!" O garoto endireitou-se,não perdendo a sua costumeira pose empertigada:_

_-FIQUEM QUIETOS!AGORA!_

_Eu e Errol nos entreolhamos, desinteressados, agora, no que estava acontecendo entre os irmãos. Nenhum de nós dois sabia como ajudar Hermes._

_Um dia se passou e a revolta de Hermes estava passando dos limites. Ele até bagunçou o quarto onde ele dormia. Seu dono ficou muito confuso com a indisciplina dele: não aceitava nada que vinha do dono, recusava-se a enviar cartas vindas dele e até bicava o dono se ele ficasse muito irritado e falasse alguma coisa má de sua coruja. Hermes também havia se afastado de nós, sem querer, apenas concentrado na sua raiva._

_Errol decidiu que devíamos ter uma conversa com ele. nós nos aproximamos,_

_Cautelosos, pensando no que íamos dizer:_

_-Hermes, por que você está desobedecendo a seu dono?Isso é desonroso, sabia?-Errol perguntou, para inicio de conversa._

_-ele pediu-respondeu, simplesmente, Hermes - e não me venham com essa conversa de coruja certinha e boazinha, pois um dia, vocês vão ver só!Os seus donos também vão fazer algo igual!_

_-é mentira!-eu retruquei, achando que Hermes não estava bem da cabeça._

_-mentira, minha cara Edwiges?-ele falou, com um sorriso sinistro no rosto-mentira?Claro que não!Lembra quando o seu dono a deixou presa, numa gaiola minúscula, apenas se alimentando de legumes fedidos?_

_Droga!Hermes havia tocado no meu ponto fraco. Mas, ainda assim fui forte:_

_-Eu já o perdoei!E ele foi obrigado, ainda por cima!Ele nunca mais fará isso de novo!_

_Hermes, por um momento, parecia que foi vencido pelo meu argumento. Mas, ele rebateu:_

_-e quem me garante que ele não vá fazer isso de novo?_

_Eu não havia mais como argumentar:_

_-devemos confiar nos nossos donos acima de tudo!-retrucou Errol._

_-e você, Errol?-eu já estava prevendo. Ele ia destilar seu veneno para cima do Errol - já pensou o que vai fazer se os seus donos te descartarem por que você é velho?_

_-EU NÃO SOU VELHO!_

_-não, é claro. -ele ironizou - apenas está quase morrendo, quando entrega uma carta..._

_-eles amam o Errol!Ele está na família há séculos!-eu falei, tentando defende-lo - nunca iriam deixá-lo morrer de fome, frio, sozinho por aí!_

_-não confiem nunca mais neles!Nós somos apenas seus escravos!Escravos que ficam entregando cartas por aí e recebendo amor falso em troca!-ele praguejou, pouco depois de dizer isto._

_-fala sério, Hermes!Só por que seu dono o viu na forma humana!Ele nunca te reconheceria!Eu também teria a mesma reação!_

_-ele poderia tentar falar comigo, tentar me reconhecer e me conhecer melhor!MAS NÃO!Ele preferiu enxotar aquele que esteve sempre do lado dele até mais do que a própria família!_

_O Hermes não estava raciocinando bem, com certeza. É impossível nos reconhecer na forma humana. E quando a gente encontra uma pessoa estranha no quarto, a gente não a convida para um chá, nem para um bate papo.isso é coisa que só amigos e conhecidos fazem!Não já vamos pensando que a pessoa é um ladrão, principalmente se ela estiver segurando um pertence do quarto..._

_-Hermes... -Errol tentou protestar-isso é inútil. Essa raiva só faz gerar tragédia!Esqueça!_

_-nunca esquecerei o quanto meu dono me despreza!Quero fugir para longe!Ser uma coruja selvagem e indomesticável..._

_Ouvimos barulho de passos e viramos corujas. Era Percy, o dono de Hermes. Ele tinha um envelope nas mãos. Ué, por que não decidiu enviar a carta por outra coruja?Vai ver ele também era orgulhoso e não aceitava o fato de que a coruja dele havia se rebelado. Procurar outra coruja era derrota. Pretendia "domesticá-la"de novo._

_-Hermes!Você entregar isso, está me ouvindo?Nem que eu precise ir atrás para te supervisionar!_

_Hermes se fez de desentendido._

_-se você é a favor da indisciplina, não tem problema!-Seu dono ameaçava-irei atrás de uma coruja nova com o dinheiro que restou da viagem ao Egito. Irei te substituir, por uma coruja-exemplo... É!Ela entregará cartas e fará tudo que eu mandar!_

_Mas o dono do Hermes não parecia convencido pelas próprias palavras:_

_-Não me faça... Fazer isso, Hermes, por favor!_

_Ele estava implorando. Era um pedido quase chorado:_

_-volte a ser a boa coruja que era antes!Você é de grande estimação para mim!Juntos... Eu... Você... Não posso te substituir!Agora não!Nunca!Por favor!_

_Hermes nem deu ouvidos. A raiva dele só aumentou quando o dono falou que ele iria ser substituído. Ele deu um vôo rasante arranhando o próprio ombro do dono e alcançando a janela._

_Na noite daquele dia, Hermes dormiu fora da hospedaria. Nem sei para onde ele foi._

_Fico pensando se o meu dono faria o mesmo comigo: enxotaria-me do quarto, caso ele não me reconhecesse. Mas, teve um ano que ele recebeu um estranho no quarto dele. Ele foi bem gentil e tal, mas, tenho certeza que deveria tê-lo incomodado demais. Além do mais, o estranho nem era humano, então o tratamento deveria ter sido diferente por causa disso... Ah, eu não sei direito!Não vou ficar enrolando!Vamos continuar!_

_Três dias se passaram. Era final de semana. O Hermes foi em frente com a sua rebelião. Fazia plano para arruinar a vida de seu dono, o possível que uma coruja poderia fazer. Ele já dificultara a vida dele e muito. Ele o deixou bastante chateado, tenho certeza._

_Decidi que devia tentar fazer o Hermes parar de destruir a relação dele com seu dono. Pior, o dono nem sabia o que ele fizera de tão horrível para o Hermes comportar-se dessa maneira. Então, o castigo era inútil._

_Eu falei para o Errol sobre minha idéia e ele concordou que devíamos fazer mais uma tentativa de dialogar com ele. Nós começamos a conversa dessa maneira:_

_-Hermes, é inútil você continuar com isso. Ele nem sabe o que fez para você ficar bravo. Além do mais, ele nunca iria te reconhecer. O que você faria se um estranho aparecesse no seu quarto?Iria se sentir invadido, não é?Coloque-se no lugar dele..._

_Estava na cara que o Errol ensaiou tudo, antes de conversar com o Hermes. Mas a frase parece que surtiu o efeito desejado. Porém Hermes não se convenceu por inteiro:_

_-ele demonstrou ter falta de confiança em mim!Ele me agrediu!Nunca havia feito isso!Não tenho o direito de ficar bravo?_

_-Hermes, você está exagerando nessa raiva!É claro que ele gosta de você, senão o tratamento dele seria pior para você!Naquela noite, ele apenas não te reconheceu, só isso!-era a minha vez de dizer._

_-Ele foi impulsivo e irracional!Ele era o melhor dono do mundo, mas agora..._

_-esqueça!Ele agiu como gente normal, você tem que pensar isso!Qualquer um agiria como ele!-disse Errol._

_E assim, a discussão bateu várias vezes na mesma tecla. Só de pensar, no quanto nós repetíamos o mesmo assunto, fico bem cansada. Eu não agüentei mais aquela discussão boba:_

_-Ele disse que ia me trocar por outra coruja!Uma coruja demente!-disse Hermes. Ele já havia repetido isso três vezes, antes._

_-Hermes!Se você não tomar cuidado, vai ser você quem vai acabar afastando seu dono!Ele tentou te entender, fazer você amá-lo de novo e agora parece que você o odeia!Se cansou dele!É você mesmo quem está se afastando dele, não o contrário!E além do mais... -Eu tentava repreende-lo._

_-muito sábio o que falou Edwiges, mas, agora, não tente pensar por ele!Ele deverá pensar por si mesmo!Isso serviu apenas como base para a reflexão dele!Vamos embora!Deixá-lo pensar!_

_Errol tomou meu braço e me retirou da sala. Foi bom o que ele fez. Por que se não o deixássemos pensar sozinho, ele nunca compreenderia realmente. Nossa parte já estava feita._

_Horas depois, nós o procuramos para ver se mudara de opinião. O encontramos perto do dono, que estava acariciando suas penas. O dono de Hermes parecia muito mais feliz do que estivera, antes, e bastante surpreso:_

_-nem acredito que voltou às pazes comigo... Não entendi o porquê, você estava bravo comigo e parece que foi sem motivo. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição e nunca mais se revolte contra mim._

_Hermes fechou os olhos. Parecia concordar._

_-agora, tenho um serviço para você: entregue esta carta. você sabe muito bem para quem.poderia fazer isso?_

_Hermes esticou a perna e o dono amarrou a carta nele._

_-saiba: você é a coruja mais eficiente do mundo e a melhor de todas!_

_Assim, Hermes levantou vôo, com um ar mais revigorante. O dono o observou partir, se sentindo mais aliviado do que nunca._

_-conversando com corujas, Percy?Então você terá que ser internado num hospício e não ir para a escola ser monitor chefe!Que maluco, não é,Fred?_

_-é, soube que Hogwarts não aceita monitores chefes com as faculdades mentais alteradas!_

_Eram os gêmeos. Provocando mais uma vez._

_-CHEGA!RECEBERÃO UMA LIÇÃO!-o dono do Hermes berrou._

_Os dois saíram correndo com a sensação de dever cumprido. E eu e Errol também tínhamos essa sensação._

_Afinal, tudo, graças a nós, estava indo muito bem"_

-Muito bem, a história foi excelentemente contada!-Hermes apareceu.

Hermes parecia ter saído do nada. Mas todos sabiam onde ele estava.

-nós sabemos que você se escondeu em uma árvore, Hermes!-revelou Errol.

-EU TAMBÉM SABIA!-berrou Pichí, querendo mostrar que também era esperto.

Hermes ficou surpreso.

-vamos para casa. Está na hora do descanso. - sugeriu Edwiges, esgotada com a longa história. Ela escostou-se numa árvore.

-Edwiges... -Hermes a chamou.

Ela se virou surpresa.

-Edwiges... Desculpa, por não deixar você contar a história. Você tinha razão... Mas, eu pensei que vocês iriam me julgar pelo meu erro... e isso faria meu prestigio diminuir...

-não ligamos para o seu erro... Todo mundo escorrega uma vez na vida... -ela falou num tom de desculpas.

-... E erros podem render boas histórias no futuro. Não tenha medo de assumir os seus erros. Não se envergonhe com eles. Afinal, o passado já passou e nada podemos fazer para mudá-los. Só caminhar para frente e aprender com os erros do passado, só isso... -acrescentou Errol.

-SE TODO MUNDO ERRA, SE TODO MUNDO ERRA MESMO, ENTÃO, EU SOU O CARA QUE MENOS ERRA NO MUNDO!

-Pichí!-censurou Edwiges. Ele tinha que estragar os melhores momentos...

-como provaria isso?O senhor tem como provar?-desafiou Hermes.

Pichí ficou desconcertado. Todos riram durante um bom tempo.

Caminharam pelo caminho da floresta, conversando animadamente. Agora,iam para casa.

**Capitulo longo!Deu trabalho!Ele é dedicado a todos vocês e parece que ficou bom (espero)!Beijos!**


	4. Edwiges

Capítulo 4 – Edwiges

**Capítulo 4 – Edwiges**

As quatro corujas iam caminhando, serenamente, até a direção da querida toca. Pichitinho não parava de cantarolar, principalmente letras sem sentido algum, como "a lua está no meu pé" ou "urrando na terra". Edwiges tentava não ouvir o besteirol de Pichitinho,ignorá-lo.pelo menos,chegou um momento em que ela conseguiu.

Edwiges começou a se perder nos seus próprios pensamentos, alheia ao mundo em que a cercava.

"realmente, a festa de ontem não estava tão ruim, apesar da bebedeira de meus colegas. bom, tiveram a decência de lembrar em que dia era o meu aniversário, pelo menos, coisa que nem fizeram no ano passado"

Claro, que Edwiges nem deu sinais de que se importava. Raramente expunha sua tristeza, para ninguém sentir pena ou algo igual. Ela detestava gente que a tratava como "coitadinha" ou "pobrezinha". Preferia ser forte, para ganhar o respeito e a admiração dos outros. Era assim que o mundo funcionava. Se ela fosse se sentir triste as pessoas iriam perturbá-la com seus sentimentos de dó e com frases do tipo "não fique triste", "não são problemas graves" ou "anime-se". Não queria isso.

Então, ela lançou um olhar a Hermes. Ele caminhava pela floresta com passos leves, admirando a copa das árvores, verde-claras e altas, que encobriam alguns pedaços do céu. Ele parecia tão perdido em pensamentos quanto ela. Hermes pegou, distraidamente, um ramo de folhas, de uma frondosa árvore, e o fitou como se examinasse a coisa mais intrigante do mundo. Então ele lançou o ramo para os céus e ele foi parar atrás de Hermes, nos pés de Edwiges.

Ela desviou o olhar de Hermes. Então, notou que Pichí estava compondo outra música sem sentido, colocando Edwiges no meio da letra. Ela chutou "delicadamente" a canela de Pichitinho, fazendo seus joelhos se dobrarem, ligeiramente. Ele olhou para trás e sorriu, como se aquilo fosse um elogio de Edwiges. Ela interpretou o sorriso como uma provocação, mas o ignorou, não queria implicar com ele mais uma vez. Era se rebaixar.

Errol sorriu, contente, agora que Pichí finalmente calara o bico. Então, fez um comentário, que ele pensou que fosse positivo:

-como está silencioso aqui, não?

Pichí recomeçou a cantoria, parecia que não gostara do comentário. Errol gemeu, arrependia-se de ter falado aquilo, agora. Edwiges o fulminou com o olhar. Justo agora, que ela poderia meditar com mais paz!

-Pichí, quer explodir nossos tímpanos?-censurou Hermes. Edwiges apoiou a intervenção.

-tudo bem, aqui está precisando de AGITAÇÃO!

-POR FAVOR, PICHÍ!Só cante se um dia nos avisar que está fazendo aula de canto!-Edwiges tapou os ouvidos. Agora, ela implorava por um pouco de paz.

-E as letras, então?-reclamou Errol-tive que agüentar a música por um bom tempo. Quanta tolice num cérebro só!

-VAMOS LÁ, PESSOAL!SE QUISEREM DANÇAR, EU...!

-sua carreira de cantor acaba por aqui, Pichí!-interviu Hermes. Ele cobriu, com as mãos, a boca do garoto. Pichí começou a se remexer, até as mãos de Hermes escorregarem um pouco da boca dele e enfim,Pichí conseguir dar uma bela dentada...

-AI!SEU PSICOPATA!

-parem!-berrou Errol - querem que eu tenha uma síncope agora mesmo?

-é bem provável isso acontecer!-disse Hermes, maldosamente, enquanto levava a parte direita de sua mão esquerda aos lábios, tentando estancar a dor com saliva. -está tão velho que eu não me surpreenderia se caísse morto nesse exato segundo!

-Velho?Quantas besteiras, meu jovem rapaz!Estou na melhor idade!

-HÁ,HÁ,HÁ... -riu Hermes sarcasticamente - é claro que não é... Não mesmo...

-ei! É verdade que o Errol já viu as pirâmides do Egito ser construídas e ele viveu no império romano?-perguntou Pichitinho para complementar a zombaria.

-claro!-Edwiges resolveu entrar na brincadeira-e não se esqueça que ele participou do conselho dos bruxos de 1492!

-Chega!Vocês três!Esses jovens de hoje em dia!Nem respeitam os mais velhos!Resolvem ferir o pouco da dignidade que temos dentro de nós!Isso é motivo para se envergonharem!Um dia estarão velhos e aí eu vou rir muito d...

-está certo, Errol... -falou Edwiges. Ela começou a ficar entediada com o discurso - foi só brincadeira. Velho ou jovem, ainda gostamos muito de você.

-claro... -agora era a vez de Errol ser sarcástico-... Eu percebo que gostam de mim.

Todo mundo bufou com o comentário de Errol. Pichí retornou com a cantoria, fazendo Edwiges tapar os ouvidos.

Quando a floresta começou a ficar mais rala e a se abrir, eles avistaram, perto de uma encosta, a toca, que parecia ser menor, exteriormente do que realmente era por dentro.

Errol suspirou como se estivesse aliviado ao ver que finalmente chegaram. Haviam se embrenhado tão fundo na mata, que a volta fora longa demais e acabou levando uma das últimas reservas de energia que ainda tinham.

-CASAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Pichí berrou tão alto, que Edwiges teve que lhe dar um "gentil" beliscão nas costas do garoto, temendo que seus donos o vissem daquela maneira.

Eles se esconderam atrás do cercado, para garantir que ninguém fosse lá fora e os encontrassem.

-fim da linha- murmurou Errol, com um dos seus olhos vidrados na porta,desejando que ela não se abrisse.

-teremos de descansar agora - Hermes murmurou, um pouco mais alto do que Errol, mas tão preocupado em vigiar a porta como ele - foi um dia longuíssimo... Deverei recuperar as energias para outro dia.

-tudo bem-disse Edwiges, impacientemente, lançando um olhar de esguelha para a toca-vamos logo!Já passou da hora de irmos!

Todos assentiram e então, se transformaram em corujas. Saíram voando em direção das janelas da toca, cada um entrando na sua. Todos, menos Hermes e Edwiges, que observaram seus companheiros voando, em segurança, para o aconchego de seus quartos.

Hermes desviou o olhar do céu e largou-se perto da estaca da cerca, entre o matinho que invadia o jardim e as hortaliças sufocadas por ele. Edwiges observou, Hermes tomar fôlego, enquanto a brisa desarrumava os fios de seu cabelo castanho,normalmente bem penteados,mas mesmo assim seu cabelo não ficava mal,se desarrumado.

Hermes finalmente se deu conta da presença de Edwiges, depois de fixar seu olhar em direção à toca, extremamente pensativo. Ele endireitou-se e sacudiu a poeira da roupa:

-bom, Edwiges... -ele não sabia mais o que dizer, então fez uma grande pausa, antes de terminar a frase com uma pergunta-... Er, então... Você não vai... Se transformar?

Edwiges o fitou meio desapontada. Ele estaria a enxotando dali?Ela poderia ficar o tempo que quisesse ali, que ele soubesse disso!

-você também não vai?-ela lhe respondeu, secamente, com outra pergunta. Ele que não se sentisse o dono do pedaço,senão iria se ver com ela...

-bom... -Hermes não respondeu a pergunta de Edwiges, resolveu mudar, repentinamente, de assunto - Ah!a história que você contou antes...foi muito bem contada...eu gostei de ouvi-la...e ainda por cima aprendi com aquela história...

Edwiges se sentiu corar, estranhamente. Nunca ouvira tantos elogios antes, principalmente, do Hermes. Aquele reconhecimento dado a ela era incomum, fora do padrão...

Hermes continuou, ainda mais inseguro:

-Espero que tenha gostado do seu aniversário... Não foi lá grande coisa o que nós fizemos, mas... Foi uma comemoração sincera... De coração...

-eu gostei muito!

Não deu tempo para se calar. A frase saiu imediatamente, deixando Edwiges ainda mais constrangida. Por que fora admitir aquilo para o Hermes?Ela não falara isso com ninguém, antes... E agora... Ela finalmente se abrira sobre o que ela achara, realmente... Nunca havia sido indiferente. Fora admitir justo para Hermes, mas por quê?Por que havia feito isso?O que ele tinha de tão especial, para ela falar aquelas coisas?

Será que ela havia encontrado outro lado da personalidade dele?Mas, continuava a ser ele mesmo, não tinha nada de novo?Era o seu velho amigo, que mais outra pessoa poderia ser?Edwiges começou a pensar, mas cada vez que começava a pensar, acabava se tornando cada vez mais confusa. Ela nunca havia pensado na relação que tinha com Errol, Hermes ou Pichí, antes... Pelo menos, não analisava as amizades que tinha, a fundo...

Ela sentiu que ia chorar, pois pareceu-lhe que havia se aberto demais...se expressado demais,para uma outra pessoa.isso a incomodava,pois sempre achou que ninguém compreendia o que ela sentia.desviou o rosto,não queria mostrar o impacto da frase que ela lhe disse...

Hermes sorriu, satisfeito. Apenas lhe murmurou:

-Que bom...

Edwiges se sentiu esgotada. Resolveu avisar que já iria embora:

-Hermes, preciso dormir... Com licença... Até logo...

Ela mal murmurou as últimas palavras e lhe deu as costas. Transformou-se em coruja. Saiu voando para seu quarto, com o intuito de não querer pensar em mais nada...

-Até logo... -lhe respondeu Hermes, com um semblante sereno. Depois que Edwiges levantou vôo, ele se transformou e entrou na toca também...

Depois do aniversário de Edwiges, vários dias calmos se passaram. Todos levavam suas rotinas, normalmente, sem nada de diferente.

Depois de alguns dias calmos, eles mal poderiam saber que o que viria a acontecer seria extremamente impactante. E terrível.

A bomba estourou numa sexta-feira, que indicava ser aparentemente tranqüila. A partir daquele dia, ficariam arrasados. A sensação de perda tem um efeito impressionantemente devastador sobre as pessoas. Nada haveria de ser como antes, mesmo que aquilo possa ser reparado...

Duas semanas depois do aniversário de Edwiges, aproximadamente, e logo iria se completar três semanas, Edwiges começou a se relembrar, numa quarta-feira rotineira, sobre tudo que havia acontecido durante e após a festa.

Estranhamente, se abrira com o Hermes, justo ela que escondia extremamente seus sentimentos, sob a máscara da impaciência, da rabugice e do mau temperamento. Como poderia gostar da festa que lhe deram, antes?Aquele momento com Hermes, fora totalmente libertador e verdadeiro, um momento inesquecível como havia sido o resto da comemoração.

Todos partilharam àquelas horas juntos e gostaram cada um relembrando episódios da vida. Quando ela falou com Hermes sobre o que realmente achara da festa, aquilo lhe serviu de base para ser menos fechada com os outros, ela sentiu que poderia confidenciar várias coisas com outros, que fossem de sua confiança. Apesar de não ter tanta coragem, ainda,ela desejava se abrir mais com os outros,principalmente com Hermes,a quem lhe dedicava um estranho afeto.

Justo agora sentia uma grande falta dele, fazia tempo que não vinha visitá-los. Pelo que ela soubera, o dono havia brigado com os Weasleys e tinha ido morar em outro local. Hermes não havia abandonado a amizade que tinha com o resto das corujas, só pedia para que eles não falassem sobre o assunto. Deveria ser muito ruim se opor ao dono e vir visitar o antigo local em que moravam, sabendo do novo ódio que Percy tinha pela família.

Mas, quem havia brigado era o dono, não o Hermes. Então, Hermes ainda podia fazer o que quisesse. A regra de não falar com nenhum membro da família não se estendia a ele.

Edwiges ainda estava hospedada na casa dos Dursleys, mas naquele ano não iria ter que agüentar aquele maldito lar. Raramente, tinha cartas a entregar, ultimamente. Precisamente, ainda não entregara nenhuma carta ao dono, naquele ano. Aproveitava o tempo livre e fazia vôos longos e demorados para visitar a toca, local onde ela tinha certeza que Harry iria se hospedar, mais tarde. Lá onde se encontrava com Errol, Pichitinho e Hermes, para colocar as notícias em dia. Fazia isso de vez em quando.

Soube, por eles, que seus donos não ficavam mais tanto tempo em casa, estariam planejando passar as férias em outro local, que estavam cheios de obrigações, Etc. As corujas ficavam indo e vindo entre a toca e a outra casa, que ficava em Londres. Aquela casa não era tão boa e aconchegante como a toca, segundo o que ela ouvira, por isso, para matar as saudades da toca, faziam a viagem de retorno e também para encontrar Edwiges e assim, poderiam conversar, mais tranquilamente.

Hermes não compareceu ao encontro, durante uma semana. Todos estranhavam aquela nova atitude, não tinham a menor idéia do que havia ocorrido. Talvez, Hermes estivesse muito ocupado com cartas, essas obrigações de corujas... Não deveriam se importar tanto assim, mas algo lhes dizia que estavam errados... Hermes estava sempre presente e era tão pontual, seja na forma humana ou de coruja...

-SERÁ QUE O HERMES MORREU?

Pichí quis fazer graça. E Edwiges quis surrá-lo. Por ter dito algo tão infame.

Errol dizia para não se preocuparem, que Hermes tinha sua vida profissional e deveria cuidar muito bem dela. Por isso não estava vendo seus amigos. Simplesmente estava ocupado esse consolo, seguiam suas vidas até sexta-feira.

Edwiges foi até a toca para vê-los, como o combinado. Pichí e Errol compareceram. Tudo normal. Errol cansado, caindo aos pedaços por causa da viagem e Pichí mais saltitante do que nunca. Eles conversavam sobre coisas inúteis, durante 20 minutos. Tudo muito normal.

Então Pichí avistou uma ave de porte médio sobrevoando o local e voando na direção da janela da toca. Ele começou a pular, como um macaco, e a apontar para a entrada:

-Olhem para os céus!é um pássaro?É um ET?NÃO!É o. É o. Bem...

-CHEGUEI!

Hermes se transformou assim que suas patas tocaram o chão. Edwiges nunca se sentiu tão feliz por tê-lo visto. Ele parecia que lhe fazia tanta falta agora. O motivo?Ela não sabia explicar...

Hermes anunciou sua chegada, assim que terminou de arrumar seu cabelo com as mãos. Ele estava um pouco animado com seu pouso fantástico, até vislumbrar seus três amigos.

Seu humor mudou. ele se tornou exageradamente antipático e nojentamente arrogante.Ele nunca tinha ficado assim antes.nem tão arrogante,nem tão antipático,como estava,naquele dia,com seus amigos.

Edwiges franziu a testa ao notar a repentina mudança de humor no Hermes. Sentia algo,ele não parecia trazer boas notícias.Apesar de querer vê-lo novamente,um minuto atrás,ela desejou que ele não viesse,não com que olhar de desprezo que estava lançando em direção á eles:

-VOCÊ VEIO!VOCÊ VEIO!-cantarolou Pichí, se jogando em cima de Hermes - NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! QUEM É VIVO, SEMPRE APARECE, LALALARALÁ...

Hermes o repeliu,como se sentisse nojo do toque dele,como se ele fosse uma barata que deveria ser massacrada. Uma nojenta e marrom barata, que poderia contaminá-lo.

Edwiges cerrou os punhos. Não gostou do jeito dele. Errol fingia não notar suas atitudes. Tentava ficar gratificado com sua visita. Pichí continuou gingando de alegria. Ele nunca notava nada.

Hermes se endireitou e lançou um desagradável olhar superior para cada um. Ele arrumou seu cabelo, suas roupas e deu um enorme suspiro, antes de falar:

-venho lhes comunicar-ele se dirigia a eles formalmente, como se quisesse se manter distante- o motivo da minha ausência durante longo tempo.é clara ,a antipatia de meu dono perante os seus.por muito tempo essa antipatia me incomodava,por me parecer sem justificativa aparente,até que soube...

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente nessa parte. Ele sentia um grande orgulho ao falar sobre seu dono. Alguém tão correto, tão educado, era o que ele dizia:

-... O verdadeiro motivo da discórdia que fora espalhada na família. Essa discórdia tinha toda a razão de existir e me pareceu inútil não apoiar meu dono, numa hora como aquela. Como assim eu não apoiava?Me encontrando com vocês,voltando a esse lar medíocre,que meu caro dono fez bem em cortar suas raízes...Eu não quero que vocês atrapalhem a minha vida mais,me façam ficar em dúvida sobre a verdadeira lealdade que sinto ao meu dono.ele tem toda razão,afinal.devo almejar o sucesso,sem se preocupar com outras pessoas,Etc.Corujas devem seguir o seu dono,cegamente,como prova de sua lealdade...para isso,são necessários alguns sacrifícios...por algum tempo me esqueci do meu dever,mas,ele agora está lembrado:não devo me aliar a outras corujas que seguem princípios diferentes dos meus.obediência ao meu dono.é só o que necessito para ser alguém,de fato,completo.

Ninguém estava acreditando no que Hermes dizia. Demorou para acreditarem.

-para meu dever ser totalmente cumprido, lhes peço uma única condição: não me procurem mais,pois não os receberei bem.Nós somos aliados de correntes diferentes,por isso não ficaria bem,se nos vissem juntos.isso sem falar do desvio de minha lealdade,que ocorrerá...devo me afastar dos maus elementos...como já repeti bem.

Aquilo foi um golpe enorme para todos. Só Pichí que não entendeu bem o que Hermes queria dizer e continuava agitado. Errol despencou numa cadeira, boquiaberto e em estado de choque:

-como assim, meu jovem rapaz?Ele brigou é com os membros humanos da família,esse conflito em nada nos influencia,ouviu bem?Em nada nos influencia!Essa coisa de lealdade que você disse, não é lealdade!É escravidão!Nós temos a liberdade de nos dar com quem nós quisermos!Nossos donos não mandam totalmente em nós!Só somos apenas companheiros deles!

-pelo contrário, meu caro Errol. Influencia-nos mais do que vocês podem imaginar. -disse Hermes, inteiramente contrariado-É uma decisão minha para se unir cada vez mais ao meu dono, assim vou lhe dar apoio. Cortando meus laços com vocês, serei uma pessoa decente e darei prova de minha devoção a ele. Estou do lado certo. Vocês são companheiros dos seus donos, por isso aprovam o que eles dizem. Por isso devem sofrer as conseqüências de me perderem.

-AH!Tem algumas coisas que somos imparciais no que diz respeito aos nossos donos!-Disse Edwiges, enfurecida. Hermes não podia estar dizendo tantas besteiras. Ele ficou maluco?-o que seu dono disse sobre nós?Hein?Você não era assim!Nos diga!Para ficar retardado assim deve ter ouvido alguma droga da boca enorme daquele seu dono!

-respondendo a sua pergunta Edwiges... -Hermes disse lhe lançando um olhar de supremo ódio pela grosseria dita- se são imparciais, significa que não são leais aos seus donos, completamente. Acha que irei ficar com gente falsa e interesseira como vocês?Só pensam na comida e no aconchego do lar deles, então!Prefiro me unir a pessoas íntegras e de qualidade, então!E sim, ele disse algo, algo que me fez abrir os olhos: um dia eu andava com Errol, em Londres, caçando algum alimento. Ele nos encontrou e disse: "você está aí, com a maldita coruja dos meus pais, que não valem nada? deveria ficar com corujas de mais classe, para ser melhor!" aquilo foi o inicio da minha consciência. Eu deveria é estar com gente bem melhor, não aliada de donos medíocres e sem raciocínio algum!

Hermes tomou fôlego e lançou um olhar de desafio a todos.

-Hermes, você não está batendo bem... -começou Errol, perplexo e estirado na cadeira.

Hermes o interrompeu já cansado de discutir:

-vamos pôr um ponto final na discussão o que foi decidido já está decidido. Não me misturarei com amigos que não vão me acrescentar nada de bom, são fúteis e concordam com as idéias tolas de donos mal-acabados... Deveriam é abandoná-los,se não concordam com eles... Mas não adianta... O pensamento de vocês não evolui... É... É realmente uma pena...

-Hermes, você não quer mais nos ver é isso?Cansou de nós e está jogando a briga dos nossos donos como desculpa?Pois saiba que é você o fútil!Não se importar com as amizades, é uma conduta péssima!O que você chama de lealdade, é uma idéia distorcida!É ser influenciável!É não saber valorizar os amigos ainda por cima!Que espécie de monstro, sem coração você, é?

Errol ficou tão exaltado, que quase sua pressão caiu e ele desmaiou. Mas, o que ele sentiu apenas foram uma tontura e dor de cabeça, que lhe indicava que era sinal para parar de ficar nervoso. Deveria tentar se acalmar.

-chega!Assunto encerrado!Eu vim aqui apenas para avisar que não vou ser mais amigo de vocês!Não devo justificar mais nada!Vocês não me devem explicações, pois não são vocês quem mandam nas minhas decisões, estamos claros?Eu nem queria vir, mas resolvi deixar bem claro nossa nova relação!Para não saírem me procurando por aí!Só vim aqui para lhes dizer uma única frase e não perder meu tempo: não me procurem,senão não os receberei bem!

Hermes ia se virar para ir embora, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção:

-Ele não quer mais ser nosso amigo?Ele vai embora, por que o dono dele não quer que ele fique?Ele vai embora para sempre?

Era Pichí, que percebera a gravidade da situação. Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e ele parecia bastante decepcionado, estranhamente triste para seus padrões.

Hermes bufou. Não iria se preocupar com ele. Edwiges se encontrava impotente num canto, bastante machucada pelas palavras de Hermes. Ela encontrou dentro de si uma nova fúria, graças às palavras de Pichí:

-VOCÊ NÃO QUER FICAR COM A GENTE?SEU IDIOTA!ESTÁ REJEITANDO AQUELES QUE SEMPRE TE APÓIAM?SEU COVARDE!ESTÁ SE ESCONDENDO ATRÁS DOS ARGUMENTOS DE SEU DONO, APENAS PARA BRINCAR CONOSCO!VOCÊ NÃO NOS MERECE!

Ela começou a jogar objetos em cima dele. Hermes se desviava, bastante surpreso com a reação:

-VOCÊ SEMPRE NOS ACHOU UM LIXO LÁ NO FUNDO, NÃO É MESMO?VOCÊ É FALSO!FALSO!EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ, EU JÁ ME ABRI COM VOCÊ!EU ESTAVA FELIZ EM TE TER COMO AMIGO!EM... EM... FICAR COM VOCÊ!AGORA, VOCÊ NOS TRAIU! ME TRAIU!VOCÊ NÃO NOS MERECE!EU TE ODEIO!VÁ EMBORA!VÁ EMBORA!SAIA!NÃO QUERO MAIS VER VOCÊ!VOCÊ ACABOU CONOSCO!SAIA!

Ela jogou ainda mais objetos, no auge de sua fúria. Um provocou cortes na sobrancelha dele. Ele ficou bastante chocado com aquelas palavras, com a decepção e ainda mais com a reação, queria lhe dizer para parar, que tudo ficaria bem, mas não soube como... Virou coruja e saiu voando, para longe dali, não queria mais ouvir. Saiu voando para longe, como Edwiges pedira.

Edwiges desabou no chão, arrasada, desolada, sem saber o que aconteceria dali para frente. Começou a chorar como uma criança sentiu vergonha de chorar, assim, na frente do Pichí e do Errol, mas,não dava mais para segurar.Aquele desgosto fora grande demais,ela não conseguia escondê-lo.

"_eu não o odeio. eu menti. Eu sempre senti algo especial pelo Hermes... como poderia odiá-lo, se eu sinto algo a mais por ele? por fora eu sempre tentava demonstrar que eu não o suportava, algumas vezes, mas, por dentro, era diferente. eu o admirava? meu sentimento era a mais pura e simples amizade, que não era afetada pela rejeição? ou era um sentimento fraterno e incondicional, apesar de tudo? não, não poderia ser essas coisas, não pelo estado que me encontro e não pelo modo que meu coração está doendo... eu,finalmente descobri,após aquela terrível rejeição,o desprezo que ele demonstrava...eu devo estar o amando!não!não pode ser amor!eu o amo,só isso que sei!mas ele não pode descobrir!ele não me compreenderia,como o resto das pessoas não me compreendem!devo esconder o meu amor!devo esconde-lo muito bem,para que este sentimento diminua até desaparecer!aí,não o amarei nunca mais!já não o amarei..."_

Errol se inclinou sobre ela, lhe trouxe uma toalha para enxugar as lágrimas e a abraçou. Lágrimas também escorriam no seu rosto. Pichí fez o mesmo que Errol, demonstrando o quanto gostava dela.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, não se preocupando com mais nada (nem com a bagunça da casa)

Apenas se preocupando uns com os outros e com a dor que todos sentiam ao mesmo tempo. Uma dor, difícil de ser agüentada e difícil de ser, imediatamente curada.

Hermes voava rapidamente ,como se quisesse fugir daquela casa,que o entristecia, agora. Seus colegas não entendiam o seu sacrifício pelo dono.

Hermes gostava deles. De verdade. Já cogitou em não ir para lá, para não os verem sofrer com o término da amizade. Talvez, se eles fossem se distanciando aos poucos a dor fosse menor... Mas, era necessário deixar tudo claro, bem evidente, não gostaria de enganá-los.

A pior parte foi quando Edwiges começou a dizer aquelas coisas horrível para ele. Foi quando sentiu vontade de consolá-la,dizer que não era bem assim,de querer privá-la do sofrimento.deveria tê-la parado,ter dito que iria ficar tudo bem.a vida continuaria sem ele...por que não a confortara?Como ele poderia consolá-la para que ela nunca mais se sentisse tão triste assim?

Seus amigos acharam que tudo que vinha dele era falso,que ele era interesseiro,que a amizade entre eles nunca existiu...só que ele devia se separar,não tinha jeito...a discórdia entre seus donos nunca os deixaria em paz...a amizade ficaria abalada.Ele nunca foi falso.nunca foi nada daquilo.era mentira.ERA MENTIRA!

O céu estava nublado, cheio de nuvens cinzentas, carrancudas e feias... Trovões distantes começaram a ecoar, o ar estava úmido. Anúncio de uma tempestade.

Entre as nuvens escuras, Hermes e seu remorso, sumiram de vista.

**Mais um capítulo da história!As coisas estão começando a esquentar!**

**Desculpa por não ter escrito esse capítulo antes, reconheço que foi por falta de tempo e também por falta de disposição!Eu confesso!Mil desculpinhas!okay?**

**Deu muito trabalho, mas valeu a pena escrevê-lo!Esse capítulo mostra os verdadeiros sentimentos que cada um sente pelo outro! Espero que vocês tenham apreciado as reviravoltas e as revelações da trama!**

**Muito dramático, não é?Espero que tenham gostado de tudo,realmente,e mandem reviews!**

**Até mais!**


	5. Em algum lugar do meu coração

"_O céu estava nublado, cheio de nuvens cinzentas, carrancudas e feias... Trovões distantes começaram a ecoar, o ar estava úmido. Anúncio de uma tempestade."_

"_Entre as nuvens escuras, Hermes e seu remorso, sumiram de vista."_

**Um novo capítulo atrasado!Finalmente poderemos saber o que ocorreu depois da briga de Hermes, Errol e Edwiges:**

**Capítulo 5 – Em algum lugar do meu coração...**

Os dias se passaram, o tempo passou, mas os corações de todos ainda estavam partidos pela recente briga com o Hermes. Errol reclamava o tempo todo sobre a "petulância do rapaz" ou sobre "a briga desnecessária que havia, surpreendentemente, acabado com um forte laço de amizade, de maneira incompreensível". Errol não parava de falar, ele não conseguia parar, porque não poderia agüentar tudo aquilo calado. Isso era de dar nos nervos para seus amigos...

Em compensação, Pichitinho não estava tão falante quanto antes. Ele só começava a falar sem parar, quando estava feliz. E ele não se sentia assim, agora. Hermes se fora, seu grupo de amigos estava incompleto, acabaram-se todos os motivos para ficar feliz. Mais do que isso, seus amigos eram mais do que apenas amigos, eram sua família...

Porém, ninguém estava lamentando tudo aquilo, tanto quanto Edwiges. Nada do seu mau humor matinal, vespertino ou noturno, tanto faz, ela não brigava com Pichí fazia séculos. Ela parecia reduzida a pó, depois da visita do Hermes. Depois de finalmente ter se aberto, ocorreu mais um acontecimento que a magoou. Ela parecia indiferente a tudo, presa em si mesma, só mergulhada em seus pensamentos, sejam lá quais eram eles. Ela vivia, agora, na sua forma humana, passeando em Londres e escapando das vistas de seu dono, Harry, que por falar nisso, estava começando a estranhar os passeios sem fim de Edwiges. Na verdade, ela não queria conversar com ninguém, não queria ninguém a importunando com toda aquela história...

Pichí e Errol estavam estranhando o comportamento de Edwiges. Nada mais esquisito, depois da reação que ela teve, após a briga. Pichí já havia comentado sobre aquilo, que nunca vira a Edwiges chorar antes. Errol concordou, ele também nunca a havia visto assim. Mas, agora, ela parecia tão... Silenciosa. Errol pensava que, talvez, ela não estivesse sofrendo mais. Um grande engano.

Bem, nem tão longe assim do Largo Grimmauld, em algum apartamento da cidade de Londres, Hermes não se sentia tão feliz quanto devia estar. Ele havia brigado com seus amigos, talvez esse seja o motivo de sua infelicidade. Mas existiram motivos para aquela briga, oras!Ele não havia brigado apenas por brigar!Hermes sempre pensava neles, em Edwiges desabando no chão... E não conseguia entender a importância que eles tinham para sua vida. Na cabeça de Hermes, era ele que estava certo, mas o que ele sentia era o contrário: que havia errado esse tempo todo...

De repente, ele estar certo ou errado deixou de ter importância para Hermes. Todo o discurso feito para se afastar perdeu o seu valor. Tudo o que ele havia dito e até ter se afastado deles deixou de fazer sentido. E agora, que as coisas deixaram de ter sentido só era necessário tomar apenas uma decisão...

Um dia seco, de verão, estava fazendo um insuportável calor, fora de casa. Hermes seguia pela rua até se aproximar do número doze do Largo Grimmauld. Ele sentiu algo nada bom, era o nervosismo que refletia em seu estômago, deixando-o quase a ponto de enjoar. Ele iria pedir desculpas por tudo e a dúvida era: será que após tudo, eles ainda o receberiam de braços abertos?Ele havia decidido voltar e não sabia se o aceitariam de volta. E essa era uma situação assustadora. Pensou, talvez, se após todas as desculpas e se o rejeitassem se ele iria nunca desistir de tentar fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Naquele momento, ele pensou que não queria desistir de seus amigos, por mais difícil que seja tê-los de volta...

Por educação, sua mamãe coruja o havia ensinado direitinho, ele resolveu trazer presentes, para não fazer feio. Eram um ramalhete de repolhos (pequenos - ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar flores, então pegou da geladeira os repolhos meio murchos) e uma caixa de roupas novas. Porém, ele sabia que só aquilo não traria de volta sua amizade.

E, para não fazer feio, também, ele havia colocado sua melhor roupa e havia penteado o cabelo com bastante gel. Cá entre nós, não poderia vir de qualquer jeito.

Ele hesitou,quando subiu os degraus e ficou parado,olhando a campainha. Ele ia apertá-la, com os dedos meio trêmulos, quando percebeu que poderia ser os seus donos que abririam a porta. Xingando, extremamente nervoso, ele virou uma coruja e voou até a janela mais próxima. Viu seus três amigos, Edwiges em silêncio e Errol conversando com Pichí. Virou humano e apoiou seus pés no peitoril da janela.

Bastante nervoso e tomando cuidado para não cair (ele se segurava, com as mãos na calha) bateu num dos vidros da janela, forte o bastante para ouvirem e demasiadamente fraco para quebrá-lo. Errol falou algo, insondável. Pichí olhou para janela, seus olhos do tamanho de dois pires, de tão arregalados e começou a se agitar.

Errol abriu a janela, bruscamente, e Hermes quase caiu. Ele sufocou um grito, apenas sustentado pelas mãos. Errol também sufocou um grito, surpreso ao ver Hermes se segurar dessa maneira, para não cair da janela. Hermes conseguiu colocar, seus pés, de novo, no peitoril da janela. Errol estava surpreso, mas ainda assim furioso:

-O que você quer? –ele falou, sem outra emoção na voz, a não ser raiva.

Hermes virou-se para Errol, surpreso e um tanto desapontado. A resposta de Errol á sua vinda não era nada animadora. Mas ele não podia desistir tão cedo. Não poderia ser esse o fim da amizade deles...

-Eu vim conversar com vocês, não quero magoá-los... -ele mal sabia o que falar, depois.

Errol o encarou, com certa desconfiança. Ele parecia pensativo, mergulhado em incertezas. Por fim, suspirou e o convidou para entrar. Hermes entrou, estava demasiadamente suado e sua camisa estava suja do pó da calha.

Edwiges ergueu os olhos, por alguns segundos. Ela não dissera nada. Apenas encarou Hermes com um olhar desafiador e, logo em seguida, deu-lhe as costas.

Hermes pegou seus repolhos e a caixa de roupas nova que havia conseguido apoiar no peitoril da janela. Errol olhou para aqueles presentes, um tanto intrigado. Hermes os colocara na cama e encarou a todos, inclusive Edwiges, que parecia mais uma, boneca, de tão imóvel que estava largada num canto.

Pichí não agüentou. Ele soltou o maior berro agudo do planeta e pulou no colo de Hermes:

-VOCÊ VOLTOU!VOCÊ VOLTOU!VIVA!O HERMES VOLTOU!NUNCA MAIS VOU TE PERDER!SEU CHATONILDO!SUA CORUJA CHATA!VOCÊ É O MELHOR DO MUNDO, SABIA HERMES?EU SENTI SUA FALTA!EU TE AMO!EU TE AMO...

-pelo... Amor... De... MERLIM!-Hermes sufocava, enquanto Pichí lhe dava um apertado abraço - Pichí!Eu também gosto muito de você, mas me solte!Estou sufocando!E não seja melodramático, por favor, isso não pega bem...

Pichí obedeceu a Hermes e o soltou feliz da vida. Hermes sorriu. Pelo menos Pichí, já o havia perdoado há muito tempo. Ele sempre perdoava muito fácil as pessoas e isto parecia um defeito, mas era a maior qualidade de Pichitinho.

-Bom... -Hermes se virou para Errol que assistia á cena, rindo, mas, de repente, ficara sério, assim que Hermes o encarou-Eu espero que um dia possa me perdoar. Saiba que não importa mais o que eu disse aquilo é problema de meu dono, não o meu. Já não quero mais saber daquilo. Vocês são os meus amigos, afinal e podem ter todos os defeitos, serem odiosamente tão imperfeitos, mas, mesmo assim, são meus melhores amigos e é o que vocês têm de melhor: serem meus melhores amigos e eu não posso reclamar e... Quer saber de uma coisa?Eu enlouqueci!Sim! Eu estava completamente maluco, naquele momento, sou um louco que não...

Errol fez um sinal para que ele parasse de falar. Hermes parou, com o coração na mão, esperando a resposta de Errol:

- Já não me importo mais com o que você disse ou deixou de dizer. Isso já passou. O que eu queria mesmo é que você parasse de pensar naquelas coisas e começasse a perceber que somos seus amigos, incondicionalmente. Nós brigamos muito, mas quem não faz isso?São brigas bobas que são incapazes de destruir nossa amizade. Mas aquela briga foi tão feia, que nos separou. Enfim... Aquilo tudo, já passou,fiquei chateado, mas agora não estou mais. Por que, finalmente, você pôde enxergar a importância da amizade, mais do que muitas coisas que têm nessa vida. Eu estou muito feliz e orgulhoso de você, Hermes.

Ele abraçou Hermes, que, desejeitadamente, retribuiu o abraço. Finalmente, Hermes estava perdoado, após muitas reflexões, brigas e desapontamentos. Pichí mostrou a língua:

-E DEPOIS, VOCÊ DIZ QUE SOU EU O MELODRAMÁTICO...

Errol e Hermes riram. Hermes passou a mão na cabeça de Pichí e lhe deu a caixa de roupas:

-Toma isso, Pichí!E VÊ SE SOSSEGA DE VEZ, HEIN?

-LEGAL!PRESENTES!VOCÊ É O MEU MELHOR AMIGO, AGORA, SABIA HERMES?

-OPA!ESPERA AÍ!Nada de bajulações, está ouvindo, Pichí?Não precisa disso!

-ESTÁ BEM!EU TE ODEIO E VOCÊ É O MEU PIOR INIMIGO!OBRIGADO PELO SEU PRESENTE FEIO!

-também não exagera, não é, Pichí?-Hermes suspirou. Quando Pichí iria conseguir botar alguma coisa na cabecinha oca dele?

Errol falou com Edwiges, um tanto preocupado, agora, com sua indiferença:

-E você, Edwiges, não vai perdoá-lo, também?Já está mais do que na hora para fazer isso!

Hermes sentiu seu coração dar um pulo. Edwiges... Ela ainda não o havia perdoado e ele já estava começando a desconfiar de que ela não o perdoaria nunca. Ele ergueu desajeitadamente o ramo de repolhos, esperando alguma reação de Edwiges. Edwiges saiu do seu canto de má vontade. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era encará-lo. Ele lhe deu o ramo de repolhos, com um sorriso amarelo:

-repolhos?-ela lhe perguntou, sem emoção alguma.

-Sim... Bem... É o melhor que posso dar de presente... Eu procurei flores e não encontrei... Então pense que os repolhos representam flores e que...

-Não gosto de repolhos... -Ela disse a ele, desviando o olhar.

Ele soltou uma exclamação. Hermes não esperava por isso.

-... Tanto como não gosto de você...

Ele se encolheu com a resposta. Já adivinhara, mas foi tão ruim ouvir isso dela... Desapontado recolheu o ramo de "flores-repolhos". Tentou se explicar mesmo sabendo que era em vão:

-Foi o que eu disse ao Errol... Eu acho que aquilo tudo que eu disse para vocês foi uma enorme baboseira sem sentido algum... E o que mais me importa são vocês... Olha, por favor, não diga que me odeia tudo aquilo que eu fiz já passou, aliás, já devia ter passado...

-Você não sabe o que fez, não é mesmo?

-e-eu sei sim. Sou capaz de fazer de tudo para provar que eu estou arrependido!

-Quer fazer o favor de parar de se desculpar?O que você fez foi muito grave e... E...

Edwiges não conseguia encontrar palavras. Era duro ter que encontrá-lo após tudo o que ele fez...

-Se isto te anima um pouco, saiba que eu também sofri... Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em vocês... Eu estava confuso e não sabia o porquê até que entendi... Achava que havia feito a coisa certa, mas me enganei... Eu não era nada sem vocês três... Meus melhores amigos...

Edwiges estava prestes a xingá-lo,quando ia fazer isso,não conseguiu. Parou e disse, magoada:

-Como pôde fazer aquilo, Hermes?

-E-eu não sei... Eu estava fora de mim mesmo e não percebi as coisas direito... Agora, penso diferente de antes...

-E como você pode chegar aqui e tentar se desculpar, como se o que você fez não fosse nada grave?

Hermes levantou o rosto. Ele nunca tinha visto Edwiges tão magoada assim, principalmente com ele. Isso precisava mudar...

-Eu reconheço o que eu fiz e estou me desculpando... Porque eu quero mudar...

Edwiges o olhou, não sabia o que dizer. Se por um lado, ele havia errado feio com ela, por outro, ele estava se desculpando e parecia realmente arrependido. Hermes era orgulhoso, raramente se desculpava daquele jeito, a ser se a situação fosse muito grave,então,por que não acreditar?

Edwiges ficou mergulhada no silêncio, não conseguia encará-lo, nem conseguia dizer nada. Ainda estava muito magoada, mas queria, no fundo,que Hermes voltasse,era o que estava acontecendo, então o porquê não conseguia desculpá-lo e acabar logo com isso?

-Então, Edwiges?-Hermes indagou. Ele não gostava do silêncio dela, lhe fazia passar nervoso- Você poderia me desculpar, apesar de tudo o que eu fiz?Eu quero que tudo volte ao normal só isso... Eu quero voltar a falar com vocês... Eu quero que me perdoem... -ele finalizou, tristemente.

Edwiges piscou. Ela tinha que fazer o que achava mais certo, o que era justo. Ela tomou decisão. Nunca se sentira tão bem com uma simples decisão: inesperadamente ela o abraçou,dizendo,ao ponto das lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto:

-É claro, Hermes...

Todos se entreolharam espantados. Errol não pôde se segurar e falou:

-Edwiges abraçando o Hermes?Bom, vai chover canivetes, hoje á noite...

-Que feliz!-Pichí batia palmas, ele sentia até vontade de cantar de tão alegre que estava.

-Eu fico feliz que tenha me desculpado Edwiges... -Hermes balbuciou, sem graça-... Porém, eu ainda não entendo o porquê você foi a que ficou mais zangada com a minha visita... Sei que aquilo tudo passou, mas... Eu queria saber... Você gritou comigo, enquanto os outros apenas ficaram tristes, er, decepcionados...

-Eu tinha mais motivos para ser a mais inconformada com aquela situação... Eu já falei... Eu tinha falado com você, antes sobre tudo que sentia que eu realmente gostei do meu aniversário e que, bom... Eu gostava de festas, apesar de não querer demonstrar... Você se tornou meu melhor amigo depois daquilo... Eu achava que poderia contar a você tudo o que eu sentia. Então, eu descobri que você era mais do que a coruja pomposa e orgulhosa que sabia que você era... Então, você voltou a ser a coruja pomposa, orgulhosa e imbecil quando tomou a decisão de se afastar de nós... Por um momento, achei que tinha me enganado sobre você, que você nunca poderia ser meu melhor amigo...

-Puxa!Essa é uma história longa!-Disse Hermes, sorridente. -Mas, então você achava que eu era apenas pomposo e quando descobriu que eu era mais... Puxa!Eu não sabia... Lamento ter decepcionado você daquele jeito...

-Tudo bem, agora que sei que você é de novo a pessoa que acabe de conhecer, depois do meu aniversário... -Edwiges sorriu, seu coração batia muito rápido, ela planejava uma surpresa:

"está maluca? o que você vai fazer? não percebe que é burrice?"

Ela afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça... Não, era o que o seu coração pedia para ela fazer...

-sabe, Hermes, em algum lugar do meu coração, eu sabia que você iria se desculpar e sabia que você era mais do que uma coruja orgulhosa, que você se importava conosco e eu sabia que eu não agüentaria olhar para meus amigos e ver que o grupo estava incompleto sem você... Só não entendia o porquê eu pensava em tudo isso...

-E em algum lugar do meu coração eu também sabia disso, que iria voltar e não agüentaria viver sem vocês nem por um minuto... Sabia que havia errado feio... -respondeu Hermes, ele estava extremamente feliz.

-E EM ALGUM LUGAR DO MEU CORAÇÃO, EU VOU CANTAR!!!!!!!!!

-PÁRA DE CANTAR, PICHITINHO!-berraram todos. Aquela coruja não caía na real, não?

-É que eu criei uma nova canção e... -Pichí foi cortado por Errol.

-Bom toda aquela briga já passou e todos se desculparam,por que não vamos conversar sobre outro assunto?-ele perguntou, queria aproveitar que estavam ali e jogar xadrez com o tabuleiro de seu dono Ron.

-Espere um pouco, tenho mais coisas para falar ao Hermes... -Disse Edwiges, com o coração na mão. Era agora ou nunca...

-O que mais quer falar comigo, Edwiges?-perguntou Hermes intrigado. Ele achava que tudo que tinham para falar acabou.

-Bom, Hermes, eu tenho uma surpresa para você... -Edwiges sorriu, ela não se importava com nada, nem se iria ser ridículo se iria ser algo impensado. Ela só queria que Hermes gostasse da surpresa...

-UM PRESENTE PARA O HERMES!-berrou pichí, entusiasmado.

-O que é?-Perguntou Hermes. Ele ficou feliz, pensando que era algum presente do tipo roupas ou um bolo para comemorar, talvez...

-Feche os olhos...

-O quê?-Hermes perguntou, ele estava morrendo de curiosidade.

-Ah, anda!Feche os olhos... -Edwiges estava começando a ficar muito nervosa. Não seria melhor desistir da idéia?

Hermes fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Edwiges se aproximou dele, um tanto nervosa, mas não se conteve. Ela o beijou. Era o que sentia vontade de ter feito há séculos...

Hermes ficou surpreso com o beijo, mas não tentou afastá-la,nem nada...Ele apenas correspondeu...

Errol e Pichí se entreolharam, confusos. Só poderia ser o fim do mundo... Hermes e Edwiges se beijando?Só poderia, então, ser um daqueles sonhos malucos que todo mundo tem uma vez na vida.

Quando Hermes e Edwiges pararam de se beijar e ficaram se olhando, com aquelas caras de apaixonados, Pichí não se conteve:

-ECA!ISSO É NOJENTO!

-Que surpresa... Agradável... -Disse Hermes, apaixonado.

-bom... -Edwiges sorriu para ele, corada.

-Mas, como?Vocês...?Desde quando vocês se gostavam?-falou Errol, muito confuso.

-Eu percebi que gostava do Hermes há algum tempo... -Edwiges sorria muito feliz que Hermes correspondeu.

-Bom,quando ela me beijou,eu gostei muito e percebi que também gostava dela - Hermes também sorriu.

-Isso significa que vão parar de brigar e partir para um relacionamento sólido e maduro... -Respondeu Errol, animado com a idéia.

-Talvez... Quem sabe?-Edwiges lhe respondeu, pensativa.

Errol bufou.

-Bom, eu quero saber de uma coisa... -Pichí perguntou, com um olhar severo.

-O quê?-falaram todos num tom de voz monótono.

-Vocês não vão ficar de beijinhos e abracinhos, nem "ai, eu te amo" na nossa frente, não?É muito nojento...

-Pichí, dá um tempo... -Edwiges o censurou, sem paciência alguma.

-é nojento demais!Eu nunca vou me apaixonar!

-É o que você pensa... -disse Hermes, rindo da cara de Pichí.

Pichí fez uma careta e começou a zombar de Edwiges e Hermes,cantando,pululando e fazendo cara de tonto. Edwiges iniciou uma perseguição implacável a Pichitinho, que só parou muito tempo depois, com a intervenção de Errol:

-VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE BRIGAR?ISSO DÁ NOS NERVOS E FAZ MAL PARA O MEU CORAÇÃO!QUEREM ME MATAR, ANTES DA HORA?

-É, mesmo, Errol está tão velho que o coração dele mal agüenta qualquer coisinha...

-EU NÃO ESTOU VELHO E MINHA SAÚDE É DE FERRO!-disse Errol, botando a mão no coração.

-AI!Com vocês é sempre a mesma coisa... Essa discussão de novo?-Disse Edwiges, entediada.

-Os incomodados que se mudem Edwiges... -Provocou Hermes, sorrindo, maliciosamente.

-EU NÃO DEVERIA TE BEIJAR, HERMES!E SIM, TE DAR UM SOPAPO!-Edwiges brigou com ele. Hermes a olhou, com medo de levar um tapa dela. Ele nunca iria entendê-la... Primeiro, ela faz as pazes com ele e agora quer brigar por motivos bobos?

-ACALMEM-SE!Achava que vocês nunca mais iriam brigar!-Gritou Errol.

-OBA! VER BRIGAS É MUITO MELHOR QUE VER CENAS ROMÂNTICAS!-gritou Pichí, animado, como se estivesse num ringue de boxe.

-Bom... -Disse Edwiges, envergonhada - Ele começou e eu não ia, realmente, bater nele...

-É mesmo, esquece aquilo, Edwiges... -completou Hermes - Eu estava brincando...

Houve uma pequena pausa.

-Então, agora, todos se acalmaram?Fizeram as pazes, de novo?-Perguntou Errol, receoso que recomeçassem a briga.

-Bem, a gente não consegue viver sem brigar, não é mesmo?-Disse Hermes, com um sorriso amarelo.

-É, eu achava que dessa vez, iria ser diferente, depois de tudo... - Disse Errol,frustrado.

-Mas, o que importa é que depois de tudo continuamos amigos, não é?-Edwiges sorriu.

-É, apesar dessas discussões tolinhas, é isso que realmente importa... -Errol sorriu de volta para Edwiges.

-LEGAL!VAMOS BRINCAR, AGORA?DE ESCONDE-ESCONDE, PEGA-PEGA?CABRA CEGA?DE BOLA?CAÇAR INSETOS?DANÇAR E CANTAR?

Pichí os fuzilava com um milhão de perguntas...

-DÁ UM TEMPO, PICHÍ!-todos gritaram de novo. Edwiges atirou um travesseiro nele.

Então, eles começaram a pensar no que iam fazer hoje, juntos.

**Gostaram desse capítulo?Eu demorei a fazê-lo, pois tinha outra fic para escrever... Vocês decidem, se a história ficou chata, esse será o capítulo final. Bom, por enquanto vou dar um tempo nessa fic, estou meio ocupada com outra... Esse capítulo será um fim provisório, certo?**

**Espero que realmente tenham gostado e mandem reviews, opinando.**


End file.
